


Rose street 12

by WhatLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, Haunted House, Heterochromia Iridum, I don't know if it's scary, I still suck at summaries, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatLover/pseuds/WhatLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Eren was ready to start a new life, he moved into a house. Along the way he meets Levi and they quickly seemed to feel drawn to each other. The only problem is that the place Eren is now calling his home, had an unwanted quest, who had been there longer than he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I have written a new fanfic and want to thank you so much for being interested in my story. I'll update next week, oh and if anybody is interested to be my beta then let me know! ^^

Mikasa, Erens adopted sister had moved to another state after graduating college. She had met her lover through internet when she was still in high school. But due to them both living in different states, it was difficult to meet up.

Especially if a certain father called Grisha, was against the idea of letting his daughter go meet an absolute stranger from the internet.

Grisha had stated that it was too big of a risk. He explained that on the internet, you will never know what kind of person they are in real life. They could pretend to be nice and friendly, but the truth might be far from it.

Mikasa had been persistent, telling him that stranger isn’t that kind of a person, but Grisha refused to believe her. He then offered that they would come and stay over for a month. He said that if he found them acting strange even a little, they would be instantly kicked out of the house.

She had agreed and after her lover had won Grishas trust, he had let them go.

Eren was younger than her by 4 years, maybe the reason to why she was kind of reluctant to leave her baby brother alone. The brunette had insisted that he’ll be okay. She unwillingly agreed and left.

At that time, their mother wasn’t dead yet, but the time soon came where she had tripped over something and plummeted to her unfortunate death. Her neck had snapped, thus instantly killing her in the process.

It was a dark time to the family as all mourned her sudden death. She had been the best mother anyone could wish for and to Grisha the best wife.

Fortunately they all had gotten through, thanks to holding onto and being there for each other.

His father was a rich man and the reason to why he owed a lot of money was because he’s a famous doctor throughout the country. He was a skilled one, whose chances on saving someones life was far higher than an average.

Grisha had stated that the brunette would choose the place he wants to stay in and he would buy it.

Eren had found a house from the internet and decided he wanted to live in it. It was beautiful on the pictures and the price was cheap.

His father had advised him to go check the house personally and make sure to find out information about it. He had said that even if the house is nice and seemingly in perfect condition, it could still hold a dark secret. The reason as to why it wasn’t expensive.

The brunette was sure that his father was just being paranoid and didn’t investigate the buildings history. He did go see it with his own eyes and was instantly drawn to it further.

His father bought it and asked his son to come visit him time to time. Eren agreed and said that since Mikasa is unable to come by as often as he could, he would make sure to fill up her turns as well.

Grisha only nodded and wished him good luck in his new home. The brunette stared after his father, thanking him for not having let money corrupt his soul. Eren was happy that he had such loving parents overall.

He then proceeded to unpack his things, but soon found that it would be better to clean it before hand. It took him a while, but that didn’t matter to him.

As he went back to the place where his things where, he found that one box was suddenly a bit further away from the other packages. He was sure that he placed everything close to each other.

Eren shrugged it off as him simply forgetting where he had placed the box and moved on.

~***~

When night time came, he was already comfortably sitting on his couch, watching a horror movie. He had a blanket around his body to keep himself warm since he had nothing else on than a t-shirt and his boxers.

He loved horror movies, but he got scared easily, the reason why the room was occasionally filled with a scream when a particularly scary moment was emitting from the television's screen.

The brunette would often jump and hold onto himself more tightly.

Like he had said, he loved horror movies and found that it would be better if the lights were off.

What exactly was so fun in watching a horror movie at night, alone and with all the lights off?

The thrill of feeling all those sensations become real for an hour. He would be terrified and mentally feel the characters pain and suffering. It would take him to a completely different world where death wasn’t the scary part, but the way it would arrive to their doorstep and knock on their door. Nothing could save anybody from their horrendous destiny, no matter how much they struggled.

He loved every second of it.

But after the movie is over, reality would come crashing back as soon as he got the lights turned on. He would feel instantly safe again and that’s the part he loved the most.

He could reassure himself that nothing could harm him, because all of that wasn’t real. As in, even after seeing all those horrendous things, he was fine. He actually only likes the thrill of it and facing some scary shit on the way, just shows him how scary some things could become.

Eren doesn’t know if it makes sense, because it makes perfect sense to him.

Just when it was getting to the interesting part, the commercials decided to interfere, which made Eren groan in disappointment. He had relaxed back on the couch and patiently awaited for the movie to begin once more.

The brunette jumped when he heard a sudden knock coming from somewhere other than the tv. He stood up and decided to investigate what it was.

His heart was racing miles per minute, as he slowly approached the door that guided him out of the living room and into the corridor that led to all the other parts of the house. He noticed footprints on the floor and immediately cursed under his breath.

His heart was still beating fast, but he instantly calmed down just enough to realise that this wasn’t a horror movie.

He wasn’t even a day here without a stranger intruding into his new home. It was probably a burglar... or a homeless person, who didn’t know that this house is now someones home.

Then again...would a homeless human being really just walk past the living room and not take the hint?

It must be a robber then.

Eren quickly grabbed something that would help him knock that asshole down and proceeded in going upstairs. The brunette was making sure to be as quiet as possible, so he wouldn’t alert the stranger.

HE wasn’t the type to chicken out of a threat, he never was. Others call him a suicidal bastard for always rushing into dangerous situation without even coming up with a good enough plan.

He didn’t care to call the police as he was more than sure that he can deal with this on his own.

As he got to the second floor, he discovered that the traces had suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Guess someone had brains enough now to take the shoes off and keep walking…

Eren resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the stupid unknown person.

He carefully opened the doors and peeked into them. He didn’t know what made him think that lightning up a room would cost him his life.

Instead of trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, he focused all of his attention  on his task at hand.

When he got to the last room, he swiftly opened the door with a loud bang. surely the burglar must be in here as there were no more places they could hide.

He was ready to kick the assholes ass, but when he saw nothing, but an empty room staring back at him, he let his weapon drop.

The brunette kept on standing in the hallway a confused expression plastered to his face.

“What the fuck...?” Whispered Eren under his breath.

Weird...he was sure that he was going to catch that bastard.

Eren then hurried to light up all the house and started to thoroughly check the house, in case he missed something vital.

He came out empty handed as the only thing that indicated some stranger entering his house are the footprints...they brought in mud and now he has to clean it.

Wait...mud?

It wasn’t raining outside right?

Had he been really that absorbed by the movie, he didn’t notice it pouring outside?

He quickly rushed the exit door and after he opened it, was met with nothing more than an empty street that had no indication of fresh rain.

The ground was dry and the air didn’t smell right, nor were there any clouds for that matter.

“Huh…?”

Should he call the police? Maybe they could explain those things on his floor...or they could check every room and tell him the same thing all over again. Like they didn’t find anything and they have no answer for the mysterious footprints on the floor, starting from the entrance.

Eren sighed and decided to let the matter rest for now. He needs to catch some sleep since the bags under his eyes won’t do him any good in this line of work. Besides, it will do good for his skin.

He was a model if that needed some clarifications and by the way, tomorrow would be his first day at work. The reason why he needs to leave a good impression that he was in fact taking care of his body.

The brunette yawned after turning off the tv and headed to his bedroom.

He contemplated whether to remove his t-shirt or not, but soon decided to just leave it on. He threw himself on the bed and kept on trying hard to catch some sleep. Unfortunately his brain refused to rest, as the paranoia of someone being in the house kept him wide awake.

What if the stranger had confused him on purpose?

What if that’s what the burglar wanted to make him think?

What if the person was actually a serial killer?

He had heard of one running loose, thus the reason, why everyone should be careful while being outside at night. But, the serial killer has not once left such an obvious giveaway of their presence to their victims. So that’s impossible.

What if it’s a stalker?

Wait no, that’s impossible as he has yet to work his way up… but then again, normal people could still have a stalker..

But wouldn’t they want to keep their presence a secret as well?

Fuck!

He didn’t know the answer to it and figured that they probably were crazy. Otherwise they would have surely had enough brains to not leave a trail behind them.

This situation was so fucking stupid..he probably should have called the police, just in case. Nothing has happened to him yet, so he thought he was out of harms way.

The stranger left...they probably figured that there was no use in staying and accidently ended up making noise along the way out.

Eren grew tired of his thoughts flying back and forth and decided to put an end to it with sleeping pills. At least then his mind would stop racing to all kinds of corners and assume the worst when it also could be some teenagers prank.

He waited patiently on the bed for the medicine to kick in and as he was slowly starting to fall into an unconscious state, he felt someone caress his face.

That certainly made his eyes fly open in an instant, although his vision was blurry and all he could make out was a strange figure standing over him...His heart started to race, but his limbs didn’t listen, nor did his mind as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Eren definitely regretted taking the pills.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning arrived faster than he would have prefered it to0 and the annoying beeping sounds that came from his phone, weren’t helping his upcoming headache.

He groaned and sat up and soon last nights memories came back. He frantically looked around the room, desperate to find the person, who was standing before his eyes, touching him.

He didn’t find any sign of someone else inhabiting his room and then quickly threw the covers off of him. He checked every inch of his body and found nothing.

Was his mind playing tricks on him?

He must have been really paranoid and accidently imagined some figure, that was see through, standing over his bed..

Wait, what?

See through? He was certain that he saw his curtains through that black figure, but was that real?

Maybe a shadow had formed over him while the moonlight illuminated his room...It was possible and it would explain a lot of things.

The touch he felt was probably his imagination or his covers gently getting in touch with his cheek. The brunette must have confused it to a humans touch. It happens sometimes and he wouldn’t be surprised when that turned out to be true.

Eren sighed and proceeded to prepare himself for todays work.

Although he’s a model, it doesn’t mean he’s not intelligent. He has a college degree in computer science and he’s been especially good in programming.

Since he knew that keeping the code in order  and checking it every time he wrote something new into it. Makes it easier for him to find the little mistakes he sometimes makes.

He swears that he hates the times when the code refuses to work properly. Especially when the part that should have been okay, is actually were the mistake lays. Because obviously that’s when he wasted a lot of time and effort, trying to figure out, what is wrong with the code that he just wrote. Only to end up discovering, he had been correcting the wrong part all along.

Those are the times he wants to throw the computer to the other side of the room and never touch that shit again.

He does get over it pretty quickly, when correcting it erases the problem, but when it doesn’t...well it’s fucking frustrating to sit behind a god for saken computer while desperately trying to find a way to make it work.

And sometimes he even ends up forgetting some natural things like, when he’s programming a web page, his mind accidentally throws out the idea of having to check whether the code he uses even works on all the fucking browsers.

Some assholes thought it was nice to come up with new attributes that only will work on their browser alone which of course causes a lot of headache for the web designers as they have to include all of those shits in their code. As if the code wasn’t long enough.

Just so people wouldn’t get turned off with visiting the page because the programmer was too lazy to add the attributes that would also work on the other browsers.

Let’s not get him started on the times he decides to use a new attribute, but it refused to work and him trying to find the problem with the help of google, only to find that it wasn’t supposed to work the way he thought it should.

The first memory that would pop up to this would be the time he started learning programming. He had thought that the HTML5  audio can be moved, only to find that it’s not possible.

The pain of a programmer…

Even though the reward of having a working thing makes up for all the hours of endless pain and suffering, it overall would still suck.

They say that a good programmers work never ends as they always have some projects to do. That idea kind of made Eren rethink his choices as he still wants to have some time off.

He’s young and thinks he deserves to have some fun.

The brunette decided to leave his education unused for a while, just for the sake of enjoying himself.

He thought he was good looking and had some experience in that area, so he opted to become a model. He would then later switch his career and become a proper programmer.

He would still write some codes time to time as he didn’t want to lose touch with his abilities. Those would often be just some simple things like little pages that exist only on the computer alone. He would send them to his friends, who are far way as a birthday present of christmas greeting.

~***~

The day was exhausting as fuck. He never imagined that models would have it so hard…

Like, all of them were stressed as fuck and the tension was so thick that it could have been cut with a knife. Some said that this was just one of those days were everybodys nerves were worked to the maximum.

The others reassured that it won’t always be like that and he sure as hell hopes they are right. He threw himself on his living room couch. He had agreed to meet up with some friends and go to a party, but they way he felt right now made him doubt he’ll make it.

He really needs to sleep, his headache got worse after work. He needs to take some ibuprofen if he remembers correctly then he still had some left in his bag, that most likely is waiting him upstairs.

He has to stand back up...He groaned.

God fucking damnit.

With a lot of effort he stood on his own two feet and started towards his room which was upstairs. Great, just what he needed.

Once he was there, he started digging for the medicine and found them soon enough. He quickly gulped them down, not even bothering to drink water onto it.

He heard something fall and quickly spun around to find his lamp on the ground.

“What the-?”

Why did the lamp fall down? Whatever.

The brunette goes to pick it up and places it gently back on the nightstand.

He then decided to just go make some food because he’s starving and call his friends to let them know he’s not coming.

~***~

Another movie night would be great, but yesterdays horror movie probably made him paranoid, so he would love to avoid that.

There’s no need to freak out about some stupid things again that don’t matter.

Maybe a comedy show this time?

Yeah definitely need something that will make him laugh, but first comes the attic. He needs to clean that place and throw the previous owners shit away that they didn’t bother to remove.

When Eren climbed the stairs again and brought the other hidden stairs down, he finally was in the attic. Well it was dusty as fuck, so no surprise there if he starts sneezing.

Maybe get something to block the dust away from his nostrils? Eh, he’s too lazy to do that so that’s a no.

He then proceeded in searching for things he could throw away. He didn’t find a lot of shit that the previous owner left behind so that was good. Less work for him and that’s all he cared about.

But whenever he touched something, there would be tons of dust on it.

Once he gets out of here, he’ll probably look like a fucking monster. Which means he’ll need to go take a bath.

All this trouble just for the sake of getting rid of unnecessary things. Things he doesn’t own and the previous house owner decided to not clean up after themselves. Or did they forget to check the attic?

Whatever the reason is, he now has to suffer the consequences. Yes, he thinks this kind of activity is a real pain in the ass as he could do so many other things in it’s stead.

Like what?

Anything that doesn’t contain sorting through things and cleaning the attic from the dust.

He spotted a box and went to it. The brunette heaped it into his arms and started towards the stairs, but he stumbled on something and fell with a loud thump echoing throughout the room.

“Ow...fuck that really hurt.”

Eren then noticed a small notebook with two overlapping wings on it. One was blue and the other was white. He reached out for it just so he could inspect the cover a little further.

On the notebook was also written ‘Flügel der freiheit’ which would translate to Wings of freedom.

Was the previous house owner german?

Instead of just throwing it straight back into the box, his curiosity on what was written  inside of it, got the best of him. He opened the notebook from the middle and started reading the contents.

At first he was really excited, but after reading a few pages an eerie feeling crept through his body. He didn’t like it…

Erens name was mentioned several times and even when he wished to think that this was probably just someone else,  he wouldn’t be abled to as even the last name was too similar to his own.

Eren’s full name was Eren Jaegar, but the one who is described in this book, is named Eren Jäegar.

Even the features seemed to match. They both had brown hair and the hairstyles was the same. They both have a long rounded face. The only thing that would probably do them apart would be the eyes. Eren Jäegar has teal green eyes while he only possess one teal green eye as the other is rather a golden color.

Yes, Eren has heterochromia and there really isn’t anything he can do about it.

”...Eren war immer noch nicht zurück…” He read out loud.

“Erwin hat gesagt dass Eren in ordnung ist, aber ich glaubte ihm nicht….” Eren read out another line where his name was mentioned.

He didn’t know what to do as his name was continuously written into it. He kept on reading, but the uncomfortable feeling lingered.

The brunette got to a part where it started to describe the surroundings and how many lifeless bodies were laying on the ground and how disfigured they were.

Eren read further, but soon discovered that it got to the point where the corporal had finally found this ‘Eren Jäegar’, laying with his guts ripped out and endless blood oozing out of the wound.

His heart was beating fast, his head was hurting and he was sweating bullets.

He harshly closed the book and panted heavily while trying to get as much oxygen into his lungs. It’s as if he had just read some of his own memories and relived every second of it through someone elses eyes.

What was going on?

What is this feeling?

Calm down Eren..it’s just a notebook and it was just a story that someone came up with. It’s not real. None of it had really happened.

As he finally started to calm down, he quickly took the notebook and threw it back into the box.

He didn’t dare to go back to the very beginning to see what he had skipped.

Plus how his body had reacted after reading a few lines of it made him almost think that it was cursed. And now that he thinks about it, he most likely was right. If he hadn't quit reading, he might have been dead by now.

He proceeded to pick up the other fallen out books as well when another one managed to catch his eye.

“Diary?”

Eren assumed that it must belong to the previous owner and like always his curiosity got the best of him.

Like it’s said that the curiosity killed the cat but satisfaction brought it back. This perfectly applies to Eren as when he’s interest in something that might get him into trouble, but when ever he learns what he wanted to know, he feels satisfied. And that’s basically all he cares about.

He took a quick peek into it and found it being empty.

Oh well, so much for reading someones life story….It would have been fun to learn about them, but then again, what use would such an information be to him?

Not really anything. Eren sighs places it back into the box. He rally needs to get his shit together, otherwise he won’t be able to finish his cleaning.

He heads downstairs just so he could finally throw the godman box with the books away.

Suddenly he remembered that he doesn’t have a mop….He didn’t need one yesterday.

Fuck. Without one, he can’t finish his cleaning which means that he would have to postpone it to tomorrow. Eren doesn’t like to leave things that he can do today to tomorrow.

He needs to go to the market and buy one. Just when he thought he doesn’t have to move one cm out of his house today.

Eren quickly put his shoes on and made sure that he had his wallet with him and rushed out. He wants to get it over with as soon as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I'm sorry for not having update for so long! I still don't have a beta and I'm at my tenth chapter actually...which means I could totally update everyday damn day, but I didn't. Because I'm a fucking asshole.

Eren didn’t know which one to choose as there were too many of them. Is there even a difference between those things? He’ll just take the cheapest one and head back home.

Just when  he reached out to take a mop, another hand was just about to do the same thing. The brunette quickly looked at the one, who the hand belonged to and discovered that it was a very handsome man.

The man was shorter than him by a few centimeters, had silky black hair that was neatly parted in the middle with an undercut. He had piercive silver eyes and pale skin.

“Ah, you can go ahead and take it first.” Eren hurriedly spoke and waited for the stranger to do as he was told.

The man only stared at Eren before going ahead and grabbing the mop.

Now that Eren takes a closer look, this man really matches the description of the person to whom the notebook belongs to. Could he be..?

“Um...excuse me, but have you lived in the house that is two blocks from here? Rose street 12?”

The raven turns his attention towards the brunette and answers in a monotone voice.“No.”

“Oh, okay...” Eren then looks away.

He kind of hoped that he could tell the man to come pick his shit up, so he wouldn’t have to get rid of it himself. Seems like he was in the wrong, so he just took one mop and started towards the checkout.

He was stopped by the smooth voice that was bound to make all the women's swoon over it.

“Why would you ask?”

“No real reason...I just found a notebook there that described somebodies looks that are quite similar to yours...”

“Have you ever thought that some shithead decided to write a book with a character that accidently get’s the same looks as me? That shit happens too, fuckface.”

“Well sorry for not being a genius mr.asshole.” No need to be rude, because that’s freaking stupid. Didn’t mean anything bad when I asked that.

“It’s Levi.”

“Even your name is the same, sure you’re not fucking around with me?”

“I’m more than 100% sure that I lived in France before coming here. Do you want me to call you shitty brat or will you give me your name as well?”

“Eren.”

“Full name?”

“You didn’t give me yours, don’t see a reason why I should give you mine.”

“Fine, your name is Eren Fucker, happy? It suits you by the way.”

“It’s better than Mr Levi mc Douchebag.”

Levis eyebrow twitched a little. His annoyance was clear as a day if the glare he was sending to the brunette was anything to go by.

The ravens scowl soon turned into a smirk, leaving Eren confused on what exactly was so enjoyable about being called names.

“I like you kid.”

“Well, I don’t.” With that said he started stomping away. He had enough with the ravens mind games. Besides, he has an attic to clean and that’s way more productive than arguing with a stranger he just met.

He’s not even sure if they were in good terms since their conversation wasn’t exactly friendly.

Great, way to make some friends Eren.

“How about you and me go out for dinner tomorrow?” Eren jumped when he heard a voice behind him. When he turned around, he found Levi standing right behind him at the checkout point. When did he..?

“Why would we do that?”

“So we could get to know each other a bit more shithead. What else?”

“What if I said no?”

“Then I’ll follow you to your home secretly. I would observe every movement you make and come up with a plan on how to kidnap your shitty ass.”

“You’re kidding, right?”

“If I weren’t then what?”

“You would look like an absolute creep to me and I would call the cops.”

“You’re right, I would probably seem like a creep, but a hot creep.” Levi smirked as he whispered the last part.

“What the fuck are you trying to do?”

“I’m trying to get a date with you, dick.”

“What made you think that I swing that way?” He paid for the mop and instantly started towards the door that would lead him out of the market. But it seems like the raven didn’t plan on letting him get away that easily as he soon felt a hand grab his arm, slowing his speed down drastically.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

“Home?”

“I’ll come with you or at least give you some company on your way home. There are a lot of weirdos out at night.”

“Like you yourself or are they better than you?”

Levi then stared at the brunette with a bored expression. “Consider yourself lucky that I haven’t yet kicked your face in.”

“Okay, they are probably better than you.”

“You wish shithead.”

“Can’t you call me by my name asshole? For once?”

“Like you’re one to talk, how many times have you said mine throughout our entire conversation?”

“Eh..fuck you.” He ripped his arm out of the ravens grip and proceeded to walk back home.

“If you’d allow me to be the top then I would gladly have sex with you.”

The brunette instantly turned around to face Levi with an incredulous look.

How could he just speak like it was perfectly normal to say things like that to a person they just met? With a straight face at that! How was the man sure that Eren even swinged that way?

At least the man seemed to be mildly serious about that part, that’s why he can’t really brush it off as a joke. He’s in a pinch and needs help. he has no idea on how to react to that kind of comment. Should he laugh? Should he make a run for it? Should he punch the other in the face?

“By the way, what comes to the part of how I could be sure that you even swinged that way..simple. Everybody is capable of swinging various ways once put in jail. Other than that, you could be heterosexual for all I know.” Levi explained.

“So you were just joking?”

“If you’re straight then take it as a joke, if not then...” Levi grabbed Erens arm and placed his other free hand behind the brunettes back. their bodies were close to each other. He then leaned into Erens ear and then whispered seductively. “Please do take it as a consideration. I would love to fuck your brains out if you’d let me.”

Eren was stiff as he didn’t know how to respond to that. In truth he was gay, but he was never approached like that by anyone, so more errors occurred in his system. The errors though couldn’t quite pinpoint where the problems are coming from and neither can they be simply fixed with a reboot. The messages more looked like this: Error Eren.exe has stopped working properly.

The raven pulled away from Erens ear only to stay in the brunettes sight. Their faces were only mere inches apart from each other and if anyone decided to close the gap, they would definitely be kissing.

Levi  moved his right hand to the back of the brunettes head and let it slide into Erens soft hair. He placed his left hand on the others hip and kept his body close to the young ones.

“You’re not pushing me away, thats a good sign.” Levi kept on smirking as he stared deeply into the brunette's eyes. The eyes Eren possessed had immediately captivated his interested, but the thought of starting to seduce the other in a market didn’t seems so appealing.

The raven had decided to just let the other go and hope to meet him again, but when Eren started a conversation with him, he couldn’t control his desires and immediately sprung into action. Although they insulted each other a lot.

Levi wasn’t sure why he kept on talking to him. Trying his best not to lose the others attention from him.

He felt like if he did let the other go, he would lose the chance of recovering his lost memories he had been seeking for so long. He also felt like the brunette had a lot to do something with the memories, so letting Eren escape was a big no.

He has only some pieces of his memories, thanks to those he was aware of the lack of them. Which ultimately forced him to go look for them as his soul was incapable of resting with those scenes playing in front of his eyes time to time. They were more frequent to visit his dreams and the sight wasn’t anything beautiful.

The brunette he stands close to now, gives him some sense of familiarity he feels when he’s with his friends, family or co-workers. It’s like he knows Eren from another time, yet he never had once met him in his lifetime.

Something pushes him into seducing the young one and he really doesn’t have anything against it as the brunette really was a nice catch.

“Don’t you want to go on a date with me tomorrow?” He got closer to those soft lips that particularly  screamed to kiss them. “Maybe I’m the one you need, but you’ll never know unless you go out with me.” His voice was lowered into a husky, erotic whisper. “There are sparks flying between us and you’ll notice them as soon as you get to know me better...” Levi stared deeply into the brunette's eyes which were hooded and locked onto his lips. “Perhaps even now you feel something tugging you towards me.”

Eren looked up, his eyes were searching the ravens, desperate to find the reason why they were so persistent and what this sudden sensation was blooming deep inside of him.

The brunette had tried to get away from them, yet Levi kept on coming after him. He couldn’t even push the other away as a strange sense had come over him, telling him to let the raven do whatever he wanted to him.

“L-Levi..”

“I’m here, patiently awaiting your answer.” Levi was close to breaking the last bit of distance between each other, but knew that once he did that, Eren would pull away.

“I..”

“Go on...tell me your answer.” Levi slid his left hand from the brunettes hip to his ass and let it be there.

Eren had never had a relationship and never had anyone, whom he had just met, dare to invade his personal space like this..

Some had tried to flirt with him, but the way the raven does it, is taking it to a whole new level.

Eren started to squirm in the ravens grip around him, thats when he finally noticed the hand on his ass that was dangerously close to squeezing his bun.

“Could you...let go of me?”

“Does it bother you? Or are you just scared to admit to liking my hand on your ass?” Levi inquired, keeping close watch on the brunettes face.

“I...” Eren was speechless again, not being capable to comprehend this situation was really starting to annoy him. But he can’t deny the fact that he liked the raven so close to him.

He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but one thing was clear. He needs to see if Levi was going to stop when he asks him to. Or will the raven continue and end up sexualy harasshing instead of seducing him.

He will be honest with Levi and see what happens.

“I like it, but let go of me.”

Levi heard Erens request and removed himself from the brunette. Levi eyed him a little before hastily asking the question again to which he yet has to receive an answer to.

“Will you go on a date with me tomorrow?”

“Okay.” Eren agreed as the man in front of him had proven himself to not be a bad person. Otherwise the raven would have tried to convince him that since he likes it, he could continue holding his hand there. And then throw multiple questions at his direction, when he still refuses to let the man have the right to touch him.

“Do I walk you back home?”

“No it’s fine. It’s dark already, so I don’t want to keep you for too long.”

“Fine, I’ll walk you home.”

“Hey! No seriously, you can go back home. It’s dangerous to stay out late at night, remember?”

“You’re right, but I can kick peoples asses like no other.”

“What makes you think that I can’t handle myself?”

“You said that. Oh and by the way, I just want to use this as a chance to talk to you a little more, got a problem with that?”

“No..”

Levi then grabbed Erens hand, just so he could make the brunette start walking. Otherwise they’ll just continue chatting in that one spot and not get anywhere anytime soon. He let go as soon as the brunette took the hint.

The walk home was nice and they both enjoyed each others company even when it was just for a short while. Once they got to his house, levi pointed out that this house was not once inhabited by anyone for 20 years.

The raven mentioned also that nobody dares to go near. Supposedly it was haunted by something and always had made the people, who moved in leave within two days.

Eren had asked on how that was possible and Levi lightly explained that it always screamed for someones name and said that only that person is allowed to live in there. The raven said that he’ll share the stories of those people tomorrow at the restaurant they were supposed to meet at 19:00.

That had slightly frightened Eren and he wasn’t sure anymore if he dared to go inside anymore.

Levi noticed that and reassured that ghost don’t exist and he doesn’t believe in that crap. The raven then added that if he needs something or anything happens, he could just call him, because he’ll definitely be there for him. Eren nodded and waved goodbye to the man.

Neither of them were aware of the harsh glare they received from within the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this shit that I'm already regretting of writing. Still going to post it because I'm an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I promised, I updated today. I love you all, who read this. I would love to hug you all to death, but then you wouldn't be able to read my story to the end, so I'll do it later. ^^

Eren got inside of his home and took a quick peek outside to find Levi leaving. The raven seems to be living a bit further away from here. he should probably ask the raven where he leaves, because now Levi knows exactly where he does. It would be only fair if he knew as well.

He then proceeded in walking back upstairs. On his way up he picked a bucket and filled it with water and cleaning product that will help to get the nasty stuff off. He had already wiped the floor with a broom which means that there isn’t much of that shit there. Only the toughest ones are left and Eren was determined to make the floor squeaky clean.

While he’s already cleaning, there is no way Eren will half-ass it. At least that’s what he says in sinde of his mind.

After he was done wiping the floor clean he heard a growl from behind him, but as quickly as he turned around, he saw nothing. Figuring that it must have been his mind playing tricks on him, he resumed to his task at hand. Which was to now get rid of the dirty water and redo the whole thing with cleaner water.

The floor wasn’t clean enough yet, because after the water dried away, there were clear lines visible on the floor. The brunette sighed. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to do it a second time if he were to do well enough, but it’s unavoidable.

He heaped the bucket into his hand and started towards the stairs, suddenly the lights went out. Eren froze in shock.

What is going on?

The electricity was cut off? Did something happen?

It’s not even stormy outside so why would the power go off like that?

He slowly put the bucket back down, before starting to search for his phone his jeans pockets. He pulled it out and turned the lamp on, he used it as a lightning.

This will work for now..

He felt like someone was staring at him and instantly spun around to see, who it was, but found no one there. He stared ahead with a puzzled look, trying to understand if the power off was only applying to this house alone.

Maybe the house was really haunted, maybe the ghost wants to drive him out of the building? And won’t rest until the brunettes out of the house?

This is the second night already, so it wouldn’t be surprising if it went out of it’s way to make him leave the house by force. Levi mentioned people being ushered out and away from the house forever.

Until now, things that have happened weren’t scary enough for Eren to recognise them as bad omens or life threatening. So that made him wonder how far others were capable of turning a blind eye and things that were happening around them.

Were the activities life threatening?

Then, was Eren about to experience something that might kill him?

He slowly started walking backwards, scared the ghost that is haunting this place attacks him. He gulped.

He bumped into something, that was highly unlikely to ever happen as he was sure that the path he was slowly going trough was supposed to be without obstacles. His breath hitched as he felt something breathing onto his neck.

His eyes widened in terror. He didn’t dare to look back, but something made him want to. He doesn’t want to, yet the need to face his doom was greater than ever. If he can’t fight it, he’ll at least want to see what had ended his life.

He turned his head a little and was met with a shadow that hovered over him. The brunette instantly removed himself from it, backed away and screamed in terror. He wanted to run away, but his knees went weak, making them buckle and fail him at the most critical moment. It almost impossible to escape from the mysterious thing.

He tried to get back up, but his limbs weren’t working properly and it felt like he was bound to the floor. Like some ropes had been tied around his arms and legs. There was nothing he could possibly do to get rid of the invisible bindings.

The thing was gone from his sight, but he knew that it was somewhere close. It wasn’t done with him just yet.

When he started crawling backwards, he bumped into something again, this time he knew what it was.

His reaction was fast enough for him to stand up and dash away, his phone forgotten on the floor. But he tripped on the bucket and fell back on the floor, he had just managed to get up from.

The buckets water broke free and soaked through the brunettes clothes. He didn’t notice that as he had over things in mind than dirty water getting in contact with fabric that was surrounding his body. Helping him to keep warm and cover his body from other peoples prying eyes.

Eren was panicking as he knew there was nothing he could do to fight the thing away. He loved horrors, but not when he was in one!

He felt it getting closer to him..it was cold and it got even colder the closer it got. He shivered from fear and then looked once again only to notice that his sight was blurry.

He had tears flowing down his cheeks.

It’s going to kill him, he’s going to die, were the thoughts that occupied his head right at that moment.

Was this how he was going to end?  

Is there really nothing he could do?

He started to feel dizziness overtake him.

No, he can’t fall unconscious in a situation like this he needs to run away. He needs to get away, save his life. HE has to do something before it could.

Why does he want to fall asleep? Why won’t his eyes listen to him and keep on trying to shut?

No, please no. He doesn’t want to…

His eyes drift to a close and before sleep could completely overtake him, he felt something caresse his face.

~***~

He woke up with a start, breathing heavily in and out. He looked around and found that he was in his bedroom. His clothes changed into the ones he uses to sleep and a blanket covering him. The curtains were partly blocking the suns rays of light.

Was it just a dream..?

He quickly got up from the bed and rushed up to the attic. He needed to confirm yesterdays events weren’t just his imagination. He needed to..

Once he was up, standing in the middle of it, he saw that the floor was clean. No obvious lines that showed of a mop gliding over it. No dust that indicated that he didn’t do his job at all.

All the things that he had thrown away were gone, except for that one box that was again in the same place it had been before.

He was shocked and didn’t know what to do...did he finish cleaning and bring that box back? Did he forget his own actions while he was completely sober?

No, impossible!

Then how did he get into bed?

The thing couldn’t have possibly carried him and placed him into bed while changing his clothes! Add the fact that it must have redone the whole floor for him and carrying a box back in here.

It was supposed be a hostile ghost, right?

It couldn’t possibly like his presence, right? What would make him so special for that thing to do those kind of favors for him?

He feels helpless as he has no idea on what he should do. He needs to get away, but to where? To who? Who could reassure and keep him safe?

Levi..

That’s right, he could call Levi and ask him for help.

Where is his mobile phone? He just needs to make one small call and agree to meet up somewhere. The raven promised that he’ll help him. Surely he wasn’t joking, right?

He remembered that he was wearing clothes that lacked pockets he could possibly hide the phone. Plus, he was in his bed. Maybe it was on the nightstand?

Eren quickly got up and rushed back down and sure enough, the object was right where he guessed it would be.

He picked it up and dialed the ravens number. He listened as it was ringing, signaling that his call went through. Now, all he could do was wait for the other to pick up.

“Please..please pick up.”

He pleaded, hoping that the man wasn’t going to reject his call. He needed someone he could talk to right now and Levi was the very first person that popped into his mind.

“Levi..come on..”

He then heard a familiar voice filtering through the phone. He sighed in relief when he heard Levi hissing a hello to him. He was almost at the verge of tears as he giggled.

“Eren, are you okay?”

“No..” The brunette sobbed and choked a little.

“What happened?” Levi’s worried voice shown through, making the brunette feel a little better with the thought that the raven cares for him.

“Can we meet up right now?”

“Okay..do you know where Sinas coffeeshop is?”

“I can look it up from google maps, you know?”

“I guess you can..”

“See you there Levi and thank you for not hanging up on me.”

“Sure...”

He ended the call and quickly and started searching for clothes he could put on. He’ll tell Levi about last night and hopefully get some support from him.

~***~

He entered the coffee shop and ordered something so he could lessen his guilt of staying inside of it. He didn’t want the workers to look down on him, that’s why he did what he did.

He looked around and found the raven already sitting in farthest seat, right next to a window. He hurried there and instantly sat down, not even bothering to wait for Levi to acknowledge his existence.

The raven looked up from his book when he heard someone plop down on the seat over the table. The raven watched how the other was fidgeting in his seat while watching his surroundings nervously.

“Eren.” Levi called out, expecting the brunette to look at him and greet him properly.

“Hey..” Eren only locked gazes with Levi for a short while before looking around one more time.

“Tell me what happened?” Levi couldn’t deny the worry that crept inside of him. He might have looked calm and bored from the outside, but that wasn’t necessarily true. He might have just met the brunette, but somehow he felt connected with him as if they knew each other a lifetime.

That’s why he also couldn’t deny the call he received in his office.  The way the brunette acted over the phone also highly alerted him. Something in his gut told him that something terrible had indeed happened to Eren.

He had a dream last night that consisted of the brunette laying on the ground unconscious. He had kneeled down and caressed the brunettes cheek and asking him if he’s alright. The hand that he outstretched didn’t belong to him tough. It looked like his, but he knew that it wasn’t. It was someone elses and that had given him a bad feeling about this.

Then in his dream he had seen himself carrying the brunette back to bed and then change the others clothes. Normally he would have been happy to strip someone he took and interest in naked, this time though he didn’t like it as he was undressing someone, who wasn’t even aware of their surroundings.

When that was done he had kissed the forehead and turned towards the exit, however. Before that he was looking at himself through a mirror and that sight had terrified him enough to wake up.

“I..uh...I don’t know how to begin...”

“You can take your time, but just so you know...I still have a job to where I have to go back to. I only got away because I told them that I was going to go eat lunch, so by the end of 13.00,I have to leave.” Levi didn’t want to pressure the brunette into talking, but he didn’t have time to wait forever and he just wanted to let  Eren know.

“I think the house is haunted...”

“Well, that’s what everybody had said after they had moved out.”

“Yeah, but they were deliberately chased out within two days...that’s what you said.”

“Yeah and I was supposed to tell you the stories on how it managed to do that shit face. Want me to tell them now? Or does your stupid ass want to tell me what had happened?”

“What was the name that the ghost called for?” Eren wanted to confirm that it wasn’t him that the ghost wanted in the house. Considering the fact that he wasn’t even born yet when it started haunting that house. So he really wanted to make sure that the ghost wasn’t able to see the future or something.

“Don’t worry, it’s not yours. It never shouted for Eren.”

“Oh..but what name did it scream for?”

“The people, who have lived there for two days said that it was some german name, but can’t say for sure what it was. all they remember is that it started with a J.”

Eren sighed in relief, so the ghost wasn’t after him. His tense shoulders relaxed at that. He’s fine as long as it never attacks him.

Now that he thinks about it, has the ghost ever killed someone? Does it think that it still his home and he’s has every right to be there and no one else should intrude?

“Why?”

“Nothing really.” That thing just probably wants to creep him out. He should probably leave like the others did.

“Okay, so will you tell me what happened or not?”

“I don’t think I need to tell you anymore, I’ll just move out again.” He does have to let his father know that he moves out and sells it himself. He then would rent a place to stay at and work up the money to buy a new one. He won’t ask his father for money again.

If he had researched the house history a little more he would have found it being haunted and definitely could have avoided the unfortunate meeting. Yet again, if he hadn’t gone there, he might have not met Levi...the person he oddly feels drawn to like a moth to the light.

There’s always a positive side to a bad situation and the other way around, huh?

“Has that ghost there ever killed someone, who dared to stay longer?”

“No, but everyone who stayed there longer had wished they hadn’t as they were experiencing it’s death through their own mind. Some even were injured severely.”

“Did it die in the house?”

“I don’t know Eren… No one knows about the house much.”

“How do you know so much about it anyway?”

“Rumors about a haunted place are easy to have an access to especially if you live close to it. Add my stupid friend, who thinks that those kind of buildings are fucking amazing in her opinion.”

“Your friend?”

“Her name is Hanji and you don’t want to meet her. She’s annoying as fuck.”

“But you seem to be the type who is capable of ignoring people for the rest of your life, so I’m guessing she’s a close friend of yours.”

“I guess she is, along with shitty eyebrows. He looks like captain america and that’s all the description you need. Fuck his eyebrows are probably bigger than anybodies penis.” Levi explained. “I wonder of that even feels good if somebody were to let those fuck them then it probably would probably be rough. Sometimes I feel like they’ll fly away any moment.” The raven mused and Eren tried his best to conceal his laughter as his imagination ran wild.

“You can go ahead and laugh your ass off, because I know that I’m a fucking genius.”

And Eren released his giggles from it’s prison and laughed out loud, causing some people to turn towards them. Wondering what all the commotion is about.

Levi smirked, proud that he managed to make the brunette laugh like that and enjoying the sound of it. The sound of Eren laughing was music to his ears and he wished to make that happen again.

The brunette had relaxed more and forgotten about the ugly things that was awaiting him at home. Which was good as that was exactly what he wanted to achieve with the help of Levi. And somehow he knew that the raven would be more than capable of bringing his mind away from his worries.

They spent almost a whole hour chatting and having fun with each other. Levi would of course occasionally flirt with him while Eren was being an oblivious little shit and not respond to them accordingly.(it’s not like he was ignoring them on purpose, he just doesn’t notice. Otherwise he would have tried to flirt back or something.)

Levi stood up and bid the younger one fare well. The brunette responded with a ‘see you at our date.’ and the raven would smirk at the other.

He had thought that having met up already was making up for the date they planned for tonight, but he guessed that he was wrong. Seeing as the brunette wasn’t thinking that way, he now looked forward for tonights event. He’ll surely enjoy himself and just maybe, he could get the brunette to come home with him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I try to proof read it every time, I don't think I'm doing a great job....So really a beta is needed..
> 
> Anyway I love you all so much like wow, how the hell do I deserve such lovely and perfect readers like you? You are all sooooo amazing and if anybody says otherwise is stupid...or blind or...yeah!

Going back home wasn’t exactly something Eren was looking forward to as he still feared that the thing inside, wants to harm him. Then again, he doesn’t own any kind of proof that it with no doubt has malicious intentions concerning him.

Does the ghost really want to hurt the brunette? If it had desired so, it could have just thrown him out of the two story houses window. Because it seemed to have been able to carry hims just fine.

But then, is it actually a harmless one that just wants people out from its territory?

Eren still doesn’t own an answer to this and thus he decided to just let it go for as long as he stays there. He was preparing himself for searching an apartment in this area.

As he finally got home and behind his laptop, he browsed through websites. Trying to find a suitable place to stay and that wouldn’t cost too much. Even if his job would pay well anyway, doesn’t mean he can start spending it like dolphin that has no idea what the value of money is.

It’s better to save some money in case there were to come some time where he loses his job or something for a longer period than 1 month.

He found some that looked like a nice living and emailed the renters to discuss some things. They’ll probably answer him tomorrow or something which means he can already start preparing himself for todays evening.

He somewhat was excited to meet the raven again as the man somehow manages to make his heart skip a beat whenever he thinks about him. He doesn’t really want to get his hopes too up in case Levi loses interest in him instead.

He heard someone walking upstairs and he stopped moving entirely. He hope that if he kept quiet, the ghost won’t notice his presence.

Or so he thought he would act, but being the person Eren is, he still went out of his room to have a look. As expected he didn’t find a trace of someone having purposely entered his home.

He then headed back inside and started picking clothes that he would wear for tonight's dinner. Even though Eren had various clothes that were screaming fancy, he somehow ended up picking black tight jeans, that brought his ass out, and a white shirt.

He inspected himself in the mirror and tried to fix his hair as much as possible. Though it was predictable that the brunette wouldn’t be able to tame his messy hair. He never was and probably never will. It’s just one of those lessons the brunette refuses to learn.

He then took a quick peek at the clock and found that it was about time he got a move on, otherwise he’ll be late. The brunette doesn’t know if Levi hates to wait, so rather than testing it out, he’ll  just ask. He then just took his keys,phone and headed out.

~***~

He was outside of the restaurant, not daring to go in just yet, he figured he could wait for the raven. He thinks he was punctuated as the cock signaled that it was exactly 19:00. Now all that was left to do is wait for his date to arrive.

Maybe he should tell Levi what had happened last night to him after all. Maybe the raven will offer him to stay over at his home until he finds a new place to be. Then at least he won’t have to worry about being strangled at night.

There are a lot of positive things he could gain from it...so that actually makes him  question his decision earlier about not telling him.

“Eren, why aren’t you waiting inside?” A all too familiar voice spoke from behind him.

“Oh uh, I thought I would have definitely felt weird to just go inside by myself...Besides, you could have made some reservations for all I would know.”

“I guess you’re right, I did in fact do exactly that. You could have still waited inside where its warmer. Don’t want you to catch a cold.”

“No it’s okay.”

“Well then, let’s go inside, shall we?” Levi offered his arm like a gentleman would for a lady. All because he wanted to sound and act formal for the fuck of it.

“That sounds like a good idea sir, it is freezing outside.” Eren played along with the stupid act and gracefully accepted the others kindness and slid his arm into the gap between the ravens body and arm, and  took a hold of it.

“You do know it should be the other way around, because I’m taller than you which means it would be far more comfortable-” Eren stopped in the middle of it as he noticed the glare the raven was sending him.

“I’m the man here and you’re the woman.” Levi simply stated in a low voice, daring the brunette to defy his words.

“B-But how do you know that I would play the woman part? I’m also male you know?” Eren couldn’t help himself as he hated to submit to peoples wills easily. He’ll always make sure to let them have a hard time with him.

“I give you this much, you have some balls, but the reason is simple...If we were to end up in bed together, you would bottom.” Levi smirked and then winked at the brunette.

“Like hell I am, I won’t go down without a fight!”

“Do that and I’ll enjoy taking you even more.”

“Just s-stop talking already! We’re about to enter a restaurant so please don’t say things like that.”

“Just so you know, I don’t care what those assholes inside will think or do, as long as I keep my voice down then anybody who chooses to listen is at fault.” Levi explained and then started dragging the brunette inside, by force.

Eren yelped when they suddenly moved towards the restaurant which they should have entered long before starting the conversation.

“Will you give me some of the stories of the people who lived in that house?”

“That’s what I promised to do tonight, do you have a shitty brain for memories or something?”

“No I don’t! I mean, kind of yes...”

“Kind of?”

“Well, I tend to forget some past events that have happened and only remember them, when somebody reminds them to me.” Eren tried to make sense, but judging from the ravens gaze, he definitely didn’t get the idea across.

Before he could reopen his mouth he was cut off bye Levi, who shushed him with a finger on his mouth.  “I got the message, is it bad?”

“No, it happens only sometimes and in patterns...It only happens once a month.”

“Okay.” Levi turned to the person in front and told them that they had a reservation. Then they were quickly guided to their seats and given menus, where they could choose the dish they would like to order.

“Okay, so what would you want to hear first?”

“I don’t know what kind of stories you can tell me...So just start somewhere.”

“Alright.” Levi agreed and thought a little. There were a lot of those, but he guesses that the brunette wants to hear the most vicious ones.

“There was this family, who didn’t know that this place was haunted. Well, except the father, he was aware, but he just didn’t want to upset his wife for choosing a suspicious yet cheap one over an expensive yet normal one.”

“Okay, so what happened?”

“At first they found their luggage having been moved around. The parents thought that the culprits were their children, who just didn’t want to admit it.” Levi paused a little and then continued with his story. “The next thing that had happened was at night when their children started screaming. They had run in and found nothing extraordinary. The kids said that there was a really mean man staring at them from the corner of the room.”

The raven noticed the waitress heading towards them and quickly chose something he would want to eat and ordered his meal. Then turned to the brunette, who quickly placed his order as well and soon enough the waitress was out of their sight.

“The parents brushed it off as nothing as kids imagination. The next incident had revolved around them at the next night. They  were arguing over the house the father had bought without telling the mother about it’s history.” Levi stared deeply into Erens eyes. “They heard footsteps and their lamps started flickering in and out. Of course the woman instantly ran to his husbands side and clung to him. The man had waited for something bad to happen, but when the lights had stopped switching off then back on and the footsteps ceased to exist, they let out a sigh of relief.” The raven let that sink in for a moment before continuing. “That night, nothing more abnormal happened, but the next day, their wall had a written message that consisted of the words ‘Get out while you still can’.”

Eren gulped. “Did it always leave a message somewhere, telling people to get out?”

“Yes, why?”

“Oh, nothing really.” He doesn’t want Levi to stop the story just yet. He really wants to know if the family had left the very next day or did they stay longer…

“Well, they were creeped out by it, but soon discovered that the door, that lead outside, was unlocked. Plus there were some obvious footsteps visible on the floor. They then figured it was just a prank by someone and calmed down a little. Albeit they were still frightened that someone had gotten close to their kids.”

”They called the cops and they had reassured that it was just some paint and they’ll definitely catch the culprit. They stayed another night and they regretted that decision deeply.”

“Why?”

“Apparently that thing had tormented them the whole night. They thought it was the intruder again and started chasing after it.” Levi explained and kept his gaze locked with the brunette.

“It had somehow managed to hide one of the children which made the parents panic as they desperately searched for their kid. They were put through many tortures visions and sometimes when they tried escaping it’s grasp, they would still suffer injuries. The parents realised that their kid was near that thing which meant them having to deliberately get closer to the spirit.”

Levi’s lowered his voice as he described the feelings what the parents and the other child felt throughout the night.

”When morning arrived, their child was found in bed sleeping soundly with no memories of what happened. But the family discovered bruises everywhere on their bodys, multiple cuts adorned their skin. The woman had handprints that showed signs of strangulation.”

Eren stared at the raven wide eyed and frightened, he subconsciously reached out for his neck and gulped. Levi noticed that gesture and hastily started reassuring the brunette, by partly finishing the story.

“They moved away in an instant, not once looking back. Their story was the worst one of them all, so don’t worry, the others aren’t as severe as this one. Most were wise enough to just leave after they were told to. Like I said some heard the spirit calling for someone. Saying that this house was reserved for only them alone.”

Levi explained further. “Plus I don’t believe in that shit anyway. Ghost don’t exist and that’s that.”

The raven wasn’t good at making others feel better. Seeing as Eren’s face became worse and worse as he kept on talking, he decided to just shut his mouth before he made the brunette feel worse.

Though something did pop up into his mind that he thought was a good way to make the other feel better. “You haven’t been harmed by that thing, right?”

Fuck, he’s making the situation worse again and the air that surrounded them, had a big sign with a written ‘awkward’ on it. This is the worst possible situation ever...

“Right...” Eren agreed sullenly.

The spirit might have not physically harmed, hurt him, but there being something in that house still creeped him out.

If anything that thing had been more the welcoming... if it finishing his cleaning and placing him in his bed after he lost consciousness was anything to go by.  Or the times it touched his cheek gently as  if he were something precious to it. Now that he thinks about it, why did he fall asleep in the first place? And does that thing really care about him? It confused him as someone else? If so then how much is his appearance similar to the persons, whom the spirit allows to inhabit the building?

He sure as hell hopes that isn’t true or else he’ll probably have problems getting out of there.

He was so distracted by his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Levi talking to him until a hand was waving in front of him.

“Huh? What?”

“You okay there?”

“Yeah, tell me some more stories about the house...”

“If you insist.” Levi said while staring at Eren with an eyebrow raised. Waiting for the brunette to change his mind, but the young one didn’t.

Their dinner went rather well as their conversation kept on going and never once halted. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not betad and this time it's not even proof read...I'll do it after I get back.  
> I love you all so much, like godamnit, how the hell do I deserve such wonderful readers like you?

Levi was walking Eren back home from their date and in the meantime they had gotten to the stage where they started holding hands. Even though their first meeting was more sexual which would have made others think that they totally would be fucking after their first date, they actually decided to just hold hands. As that was a innocent yet sweet gesture to show that they were interested in each other in a romantic way.

The raven had told the brunette his address and said that whenever Eren needed a place to stay than that house, he could always come over.

Eren was thankful for that and said that he might take up on his offer. Then the brunette thought that if he explained to the raven of what had happened to him, the raven might invite him to come over tonight.

Now that Eren was looking at his home, he really didn’t feel like entering it anymore. Especially after hearing all those terrifying stories.

Eren wasn’t afraid of burglars, killers or people who have connections to mafia people. Because those were real things he could fight back if need be.

Evil spirits or supernatural things in general, are a different story as he has no idea on how to deal with them. He doesn’t know how to defend himself against something that might be untouchable for him.

He can’t go back in. No, he doesn’t want to deal with that thing. God knows what else it will want to do with him.

Levi was patiently waiting for the brunette to start walking into the house, but seeing Erens face made him doubt that the young one ever will do so freely.

There was worry and fear written inside those beautiful two colored eyes that he just couldn’t bear to keep watching. He then asked him if he was alright, but instead of getting a response to his question, he received a declaration instead.

“Actually I want to tell you something.”

“I’m all ears shithead.”

As Eren opened his mouth to speak, he suddenly felt unable to say a word. He then started to feel dizzy and a voice had suddenly intruded his head, saying ‘don’t say anything, don’t tell them anything’ ,‘‘You’re not allowed to speak to him as you only belong to me and me alone’,  ‘I won’t let you get away , just when I finally was able to meet you’.

His head started hurting and his ears locked the outside world away from him. He couldn’t even hear Levis voice even though the ravens mouth was moving.

“Levi...” He said, but couldn’t hear even his own words. “..H-help me..”

The brunette then collapsed and didn’t fight the darkness that overtook his mind. The last thing he felt were warm,strong arms surround his body, holding him in a tight embrace.

Levi didn’t know what had just happened. One moment the brunette is fine and dandy, the next he’s unconscious in his arms. He has no idea what had just happened, but he somehow felt like it’s probably the evil spirit residing in that house.

He tried to shake the other awake a few more times, but it was in vain. The younger man was out cold.

He should probably call an ambulance or something, then again it isn’t anything serious if it’s really it’s doing.

Oddly enough he felt now drawn to the house, as if the thing is calling him. As if has something to do with him…

His eyes widened and his heartbeat has stopped for a second.

What was this?

His mind goes blank for a second and all the control he once owned over his body had vanished into thin air. He couldn’t command his body anymore the way he wanted to.

His body wasn’t his own...this wasn’t him, who was picking the brunette up. This wasn’t him, who stood up and started towards the house with the brunette in his arms...but who was this?

He wasn’t the one to slowly stepping towards the building. He tried to resist, but his legs wouldn’t listen.

He looked down at the unconscious brunette in his arms, who was sleeping so peacefully.

Why is this happening?

He grit his teeth, trying his best to stop whatever was happening, but it was impossible.

The raven understood one thing clearly and that’s the fact that, whatever is inside there, wants to take Eren from him. He couldn’t let it happen, he just couldn’t hand the brunette over.

He managed to move his fingers, but all they could do was tighten their grip around the brunette.

Maybe if he held onto him like this, he won’t have to lose Eren? Maybe he won’t go anywhere too far away where he can’t follow.

He didn’t like where this was going…

Wasn’t that spirit supposed to be wanting a person, whose name starts with a J?

Then why does Levi feel like that thing wants to have Eren in it’s clutches and never let go? Was it really this boy in his arms that the ghost had been waiting for?

But how?

Eren was too young to be someone the spirit has loved in it’s lifetime? Or does Eren really look too much alike with the person?

Either way, he can’t possibly hand him over like that.

“E-Eren...” He managed to say.

No!

This body is his own, only he can control it. Nobody else!

If it’s anybody who’s going to decided where it’s going to be walking then it will be him. He will take back control over it and nothing will stop him.

“FUCK!” He shouted out of frustration.

Eren had asked  him to help him right after he tried to tell him something. It had to have something to do with this, right?

If he makes anymore further steps, it will be too late...he can do it, he’ll somehow get them out of this situation. Then he’ll get away from this place as far as possible.

~***~

Eren blinked his eyes open and found a familiar ceiling staring back at him.

What happened and where is he?

As the memories flooded back, he instantly shot up to a sitting position. He inspected his surroundings and found that it was dark outside and he was back in his bedroom.

He instantly threw the covers off when he noticed that the clothing had been changed again.

Only to discover that they didn’t even belong to him..Eren doesn’t even own a white dress..it looks and smells old. Where did this come from?

He asked for Levi to help him, right?

Then, why was he here?

The raven surely must have picked up on something.

No.

Nonononono!!!

He can’t be here, he doesn’t want to be here.

Tears started to prickle at the corners of his eyes.

he was terrified on what was going to happen to him. He doesn’t want to die, he wants to go to Levis house. He wants to be with the raven.

With the man who would surely offer him comfort and an escape from this place. He can’t imagine himself spending one more night in this terror.

He can’t beat a fucking spirit! That’s impossible.

He doesn’t know prayers that would help him form a barrier around him. He doesn’t own any kind of powers that would help him save himself from this thing.

What if it grew tired of chasing people out and decided to keep them? Just so he could torture them and make them commit suicide. Then it’ll surely have some company.

The brunette doesn’t want to be the first to go, neither does he want to stay alive, just so he would be tortured with terror.

He looked to his right and discovered the diary that was supposed to be inside the box. Yet it was here on his nightstand. Why?

The brunette reached out and took it. He slowly opened it, only to discover his name written into it several times. No wait...not his name, it was the name of the person from the notebook. Eren Jäegar.

It was messily written all over the pages, with almost the same sentence repeated multiple times.

‘Eren is mine and mine alone’, “I haven’t found him yet, but as soon as I do, I’ll never let go”, ‘Eren belongs to me’, ‘No one will have Eren’ were all written into it. With multiple ‘I love Eren’.

Eren quickly started flipping through it more, only to discover the diary filled with his name.. and at the very end of it a ‘I WON’T LET YOU ESCAPE MY DEAR EREN’  was written in a sticky red color.

His mouth was agape and eyes wide. Fear has struck him and his body started shaking uncontrollably.

He instantly threw it away, not wanting to see the vicious writing anymore.

He was scared and wanted to get away.

He whimpered when he heard footsteps coming closer to his room.

No...No please no.

He grabbed the mobile that was laying on the counter and speed dialed Levi.

Come on, pick up.

Please pick up.

Levi…

~***~

The raven wasn’t self conscious of his movements and somehow dragged himself back home. When he came to, he realised he had lost the battle.  He had brought the brunette inside and left him there.

“Shit.”

He needs to go back and now, before it’s too late.

He hurried out of his own home, almost bumping into someone while running down stairs. He threw a sorry over his shoulder, not even really caring if they somehow managed to fall down.

His mind was occupied with a single thought and that was getting back to Erens home and getting him out of there. There is no way in hell, he’ll just leave the other there.

He was glad that they didn’t live far from each other which means  that he won’t be taking a hour to get there.

He then heard his phone go off and noticed that it was from the brunette. He quickly answered it, but all he could hear was the brunette screaming no and stop while a lot of thumping noise reached into his ear.

Levi knew that Eren was being assaulted by the spirit which means he has to hurry or else things could take a much darker turn than expected.

The raven jumped into his car and drove to his destination. He was trying to be as fast as possible and not accidently strike out to the police. Starting to argue with them would take more time, time he didn’t have.

He pulled up in front of it and dashed out of the vehicle and into the house. He just kicked the door open and started shouting for Eren, but there was no answer. That’s why he just started throwing every door open, desperately trying to find the brunette.

“EREN!”

He ran upstairs and opened more doors until finally he found the right one.

He saw Eren on the ground with a dark shadow looming over him, but before he could react, it disappeared in a blink of an eye.

“Eren!” The raven rushed to the brunettes side, who was visibly shaking and wide awake.

“L-Levi.” Erens voice wavered, but he was relieved to find the man before him. He reached out for the raven and pulled the other into an embrace. He needed one right now.

“Eren, are you alright?”

“No.” The brunette breathed out shakily. He wasn’t okay at all. That thing was so close to him and it touched him too much. He didn’t want the spirit to think that he was somebody that they cared for.

It can’t be possible. He’s not that Eren Jäegar!

He started crying into the mans shoulder while tightly clutching onto him.

He doesn’t want to be left alone with it anymore. Even if he’s usually brave and strong, that didn’t mean he can’t fear something supernatural.

“Eren you need to stand up with me. We have to leave this place so long as the shitty spirit is gone.”

He nodded and with the help of Levi, was now on his own two feet. He removed his face from the ravens neck only to see the man looking him up and down.

“I didn’t know you have a fetish for wearing vintage styled dresses.” Levi tried to lighten up the mood with teasing the brunette. Though he silently liked the way it looked on Eren.

“It’s not mine, it belongs to the ghost.” Eren mumbled.

“Well the ghost has good taste then, because it looks good on you.”

“Do you really think this is the time to talk about this?”

They started towards the exit of the room, but when they stared at it, it instantly slammed to a close. It surprised them enough for both to jump at the sudden action. They then hurried to it, but once they got there, they found it to be locked.

“Fuck!” Levi cursed under his breath. The spirit wasn’t going to let them go just yet huh? Or is it really that desperate to keep the brunette inside?

The raven knew that he was obviously putting himself at risk alone, but he couldn’t just leave Eren here. Even when he was fully aware that it wouldn’t hurt the brunette. Otherwise it wouldn’t go through so much trouble in keeping the younger man in.

This was the second floor, so jumping down might cause injuries if done wrong. But when they have no better solution than that, they really don’t have a choice.

Levi had jumped down from two story buildings before, so he knows how to do shit without sustaining any wounds. However, he’s not so sure about Eren and even if here were to ask the shaking one beside him, he would probably lie.

People like Eren right now, are willing to do anything to get away. Even when they’ll earn injuries by doing so, they wouldn’t care so long as they can escape this horror.

“Now what do we do?”

“I have an idea, but you have to focus.”

If he were to jump first down and then make Eren jump right after him, he could try to catch him. But thats’ not good as that thing would want him to be out of the house. Then it would pull the brunette back in and keep him there.

He won’t be able to get back in anymore as the door was locked by the spirit. Fuck, so Eren will have to jump first. There’s no other way he could make sure that Eren would be out of it.

It must be exhausted by now...it can’t always have this much power to act almost like a normal person. It takes a lot of strength to just make an appearance. Not to mention possess someone and control them, then use force to shut the door and lock it.

He hopes that ghost doesn’t have an endless power source, otherwise they’ll face problems even outside the building. He also counts at the fact that people, who die somewhere and then start haunting it, are bound to that place and can never leave.

“What do you want me to do?”

“Jump out of the window, have you ever done that?”

“Once, but I broke my legs..does it count?”

“Oh fuck no...listen. Once your feet touch the ground start rolling, okay?”

“Alright..”

Eren  moved towards the window and Levi was close behind him. Looking back once in a while, to make sure that nothing was behind them.

They have to get out of here and fast.

Just when the brunette had gotten on the window and readied himself for the jump, the door flew open. It slammed against the wall and the noise had startled the brunette and made him lose his balance.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little heads up, the 11 chapter is going to be double of the length I usually write...You'll see why.  
> Still not betad and I'm sorry.  
> I love you all! Bye!

The brunette had started falling head first and that wasn’t a good sign as he didn’t have time nor fast reactions to change it. But he did manage to grab a hold of the exterior window sill. He hung onto it with his one hand.

“Eren.” The brunette heard his name being called and when he looked up, saw Levi staring down at him.

“Let go and roll backwards. I’ll be right behind-” The raven was cut off as he was suddenly swung to the other side of the room.

“Levi!” Eren shouted for the man, but no response came. He got worried by the second and didn’t stop calling the ravens name. He was desperate for an answer, otherwise he can’t leave.

The brunette then looked down and contemplated on how to get down. Then he’ll hurry back up to see if the raven was alright. Even if the man had come here to save him, he just couldn’t run away without the other.

He needs to do this for Levi.

The raven had already done so much for him, so how could he possibly just leave him behind to a monster like that?

Eren let go of the window sill and once his feet had connect with the ground, he rolled backwards just like Levi had instructed.  It had worked and Eren didn’t feel any necessary pain in his legs.

He quickly rose up and then sprinted back inside and upstairs. The door was once again shut which resulted in Eren panicking as he tried desperately to get in. He knocked repeatedly on the door and cried out Levis name.

But then a scream ripped through the sky, painful and loud as if they had been caused immense pain.

Erens eyes started to water again as his eyes widened in terror.

This voice belonged to Levi.

The brunette backed away from the door and then sprinted back. He collided with the door with a loud thump, using as much force as he could. When it didn’t give away, he would go back and redo it. As many times as needed, he’ll break the door down if need be.

How dare this monster hurt Levi? His eyes were betraying hatred and lust for revenge, he didn’t care that it was a ghost he would be facing. He wasn’t even thinking straight  while ramming into the door like a complete maniac.

Anger had taken over his senses and when it finally broke down, he was satisfied. He then quickly looked up and search for the man and found the other in a sitting position, leaning his back against the wall.

The brunette instantly rushed towards the ravens side and after inspecting further, he found Levis arm bleeding. They looked like clawing marks and the raven himself was out cold.

“Levi, wake up! Please wake up.” The brunette tried to shake the other awake, but it was futile. He then decided to just pick the other up and get the hell out of here.

Just when he was about to take a hold of the raven, he was stopped by something that cling onto his feets. He was the suddenly yanked away from the raven and the brunette let out a squeal.

“Levi!” Eren shouted for the man as he was pulled further away from the man.

No, he couldn’t just let the raven stay there. What if the man bleeds to death by that injury? There’s a lot of blood flowing out, so it wouldn’t be a wonder.

Eren started to trash against the binds that were holding onto him, but it was useless as he couldn’t even touch it. He was being tugged away and there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“Levi!! Wake up! Please!” The brunette struggled further and the door that led to his room was shut before his own eyes.

He was panicking again and he felt his heart beating fast. His breathing had become irregular as the horror of being in the possession of the spirit had started to torment him.

And now, he had Levi involved and the raven had gotten hurt because of it. He should have known not to tell the man, would have been the best option. So why did he still try?

It’s his fault that Levi was hurt now and he couldn’t even get the man outside to safety.

“Levi!” He cried out one more time. “I’m sorry!” He started sobbing as he knew that he won’t be able to escape from it even if he wanted to. He had already once tried to fight it off, but every time his hand went straight through it.

Why is this happening to him? Why did this have to happen to him?

He was so in thought that he didn’t even notice being dragged into the basement.

What is the spirit going to do to him? Will it kill him there?

Eren once again picked up his struggling, he didn’t care if it was futile. At least he won’t feel completely helpless and the thought of having done nothing to prevent his doom, would forever haunt him,

The brunette is a fighting type, no matter what the situation is, no matter what he’s facing. He’ll keep on trying.

What for did Levi come here if he were to give up so easily? What for did Levi get hurt if not for his sake?

“Let me go you fucking asshole!”

The brunette then was raised off the ground and slowly brought towards the black figure. In that time Eren cried out, demanding to be released.

He tried to put up some distance between himself and that thing, after it had stopped pulling the brunette closer to it, but failed miserably.

“Eren...” A familiar voice spoke which instantly put a stop to all of his movements.

The brunette was shocked and didn’t know how it was possible to hear Levis voice in the same room. Did the spirit just talk to him?

He gulped and kept on staring back at the thing with wide eyes.

Is it aping the ravens voice, just to confuse him or does that voice really belong to it?

He doesn’t know and he has a feeling like he doesn’t even want to know.

“W...Wh-what?” He asked in a weak voice.

A hand, or in a form of one, reached out and cupped his cheek. He could barely feel the touch, but it was still there. It was really soft, like the other times it had caressed his cheek.

Eren was too shocked to even react to it properly. He had no idea what was going on nor could his mind process the gentleness of the ghost. When at the same time, it was the one that had hurt Levi.

“Rest.” Was the only thing that it said once more and soon enough Eren started to feel sleepy again. His body muscles relaxed in an instant and he became limp in it’s grip. His eyes weren’t listening to him and slid to a close.

The brunette felt his body collided with a soft surface and a blanket was pulled over him. A locking sound echoed throughout the room and that was the last thing he heard before falling back to an unconscious state.

~***~

Levi woke up and found himself back in his home and in his bed. His alarm clock was still signaling him to wake up and he quickly shut the annoying thing up.

He glanced at the calendar and saw it was monday.

What was he doing yesterday again?

Nevermind, he can’t remember. He probably was piss drunk for some reason. The reason he’ll find out at his work. He never drinks alone, so that means he had some company with him. The most likely to be with him could be Hanji or Erwin...or both shitfaces.

Levis bed creaked when he moved to stand up and soon made his way towards the bathroom. He was accompanied by the sound of his feat hitting against the floor.

He needs to take a shit and holding it in, would cause him to look constipated and trouble for his organism. Problems he could avoid.

But then, shouldn't he have a headache then?

He did his business and then proceeded to wash his teeth.

He wasn’t going to eat breakfast anyway, he didn’t even feel hungry enough to do so. He never was.

The next thing he decided to do is to take a shower, but once he started to strip off of his clothes, he noticed that his arm was bandaged.

He then brushed it off as nothing. After all, he could just ask Erwin and Hanji of yesterdays events. Even if they didn’t remember much either, it would help when both of them confirmed, they were with that raven that night.

Though, Levi felt unsatisfied with this. He felt like he was forgetting something important.

At least that’s what his gut feeling is telling him, but he didn’t know what. He couldn’t just shake off the feeling that he had left someone behind…

Did he accidently not help one of his friends back home, when they asked him to? Or did he not help someone, who he wanted to?

Both of those theories ringed a bell, but the word help wasn’t yet a good enough description...The persons face, who he had not managed to aid, wasn’t coming back to him. If anything it started to fade away further, the more he concentrated and it frustrated the raven.

What was it he had forgotten?

He tried to remember in the shower, but no memories were willing to resurface. No matter how many times he tried to connect the dots, the picture didn’t become a whole.  Some of the dots don’t go together at all which only serves to confuse him further.

What was he doing wrong?

He didn’t know, but he’ll, once he asks Hanji and Erwin about it.

~***~

“Good morning Levi~!!!” Hanji shouted as she dashed towards the raven. She obviously wanted to hug the midget, but was stopped by the raven himself, who dodged her attack.

“My morning is as piss poor as your look today.”

“Aww, don’t say such a mean thing, I know you’re sullen about the fact that you’re short, but it’s okay.”

Levi growled in response while walking up to his office. Once he got there he found Erwin already comfortably sitting on the couch, waiting for Levi.

“Morning shitty eyebrows.” The raven greeted his boss, who still looked like Captain fucking America.

“Good morning Levi.” Erwin smiled handsomely to his workers.

“Hey, no fair, you didn’t say to me good morning Hanji!” Hanji whined and pouted at the raven for not greeting her, like he greeted Erwin.

“That’s because he’s my boss, you aren’t, shitty glasses.” Levi swiftly explained.

“But you still insulted him.” She argued.

“Doesn’t matter.” Levi tried to brush it off as nothing, because he knew very well that he wouldn’t want to deal with her at the moment.

“Hey, Levi! How was your date?!” Hanji moved closer to Levi, her eyes glittering with expectation.

“My date?” His what? He had a date with someone? Wasn’t he out drinking with them?

“Yes your date Levi! It had been a while since you last had been interested in someone. Plus, you looked quite eager to see them again. So tell me, will we ever meet them? Are they cute? How did it go? Will you meet up again?”

“I...” He doesn’t remember a thing. Was he really with someone else than his long time friends.

“Don’t tell me you forgot~! Please tell me you didn’t drink yourself until you passed out. I thought we were you’re drinking partners~!” She whined further.

“Now I’m also quite interested, my business can wait so long. Will you do us the favor and tell your story?” Erwin was quite intrigued by the new found information. He wished to know what the raven and his date had been doing. He had been so busy that he didn’t get the chance to ask why the raven had been so distracted on friday, but it seemed like his question was answered now.

Levi was confused and didn’t know what to tell those two. He didn’t even know it himself so what was he going to do?

Him having gone to a date yesterday seemed more likely than being out with those two shitfaces and drinking. It also feels closer to home, which means that this must be the truth.

“Hey Levi, have you seen the new magazine of the military police? They have a new model present their newest designs! He’s soooo cute and I want to eat him up. ” Hanji then shoves the magazine between Levis fingertips and waits for the ravens reaction. “He’s on the cover as well, they probably want to see how many peoples attention he gets. He has such magnificent eyes don’t you think? I’m so happy to see someone being proud of their heterochromic eyes.” She then threw one to Erwin and squealed when the bond accepted it gracefully.

”I mean just look at them. One is honey colored and the other one resembles the color of the ocean! I don’t think people even have golden colored eyes to begin with so those must be rare. I’m so envious that I could just boil into a puddle of spoiled milk!”

Levi cringed at the thought of stinking milk, but when he took a closer look at the cover, he recognised this boys face. Those are the eyes he could never forget.

And when he looked down he saw the boys name written in clear alphabet.

Eren Jaegar.

Then the memories finally washed through his eyes and in a beat he said the others name. It wasn’t yesterday...it all had happened on friday and it was already monday. He had been unconsciously moving around his apartment. Doing things like cleaning and eating his meals. He even was in the fucking toilet, shitting and pissing.

He had left Eren in that house for days and he didn’t give a fuck about it until now!

“Eren.”

“What was that?” Erwin asked, not catching what the raven said.

“That’s him. That’s the guy I went out for dinner on friday.”

“What?!?!” Hanji shouted. “How lucky can a shorty like you get? Come one, here I was thinking I could try to find and ask him out myself, but you were way ahead of me. Damn Levi, you’re good.” She had a massive grin plastered onto her face while clapping the ravens shoulder. She was proud that Levi had managed to catch such a golden fish, but she also knew that the raven deserved someone like the brunette on the magazine.

Levi had been working so hard that he had forgotten to tend to his love life. And know that he had stumbled upon somebody he wasn’t just in for the sex, she felt proud for her friends and hoped they would become a pair. The dreamy look the raven wore on friday before leaving work, truly was the first time she saw him act this way and she wanted it to happen again.

The raven stared really hard at the magazine with only one reason. Erens full name was written there, he never asked for the brunettes last name after that one time. He should have though…

At least now it all starts making sense...even if it’s not much, then at least, he understands why Eren would also be similar to the spirits beloved person. Not even just by appearance, but by name as well.

That thing wasn’t calling someone's first name...It was calling someone's last name! Erens last name translates to ‘hunter’ in german and even his first name, if put enough emphasis on the first ‘E’, it would sound like the word ‘honour’ in german…

“Levi, you don’t seem happy, if anything you looked shocked and maybe you’re even panicking. Has something happened?” Erwin picked up by the ravens tenseness and the minimum of facial expression changes that something was wrong. But what would cause such a reaction from Levi, he didn’t know.

“Send the cops to the haunted house immediately.” Levi then ran out of the office and didn’t even hear how Hanji shouted for the other to wait.

How could he forgot? How could he just fucking forget about Eren?

He didn’t even drive here with his car, thinking that he didn’t own one! His vehicle is surely still standing in front of the brunettes home.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw Button_Doll said that Davy Jones suits this story and I agree with them. ^^ Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what chapter I was supposed to post anymore. Like I got really itconfused and I discovered there were two 8 chapters. God dammit.  
> Not betad, per usual and I freaking love you all.
> 
> Take Me To Church suits this story as well. (Again I have to agree with Button_doll. Thank you, you're amazing.)

Eren woke up and soon realised that he was in the cellar. He sat up instantly and inspected his surroundings. Wait...he never put a bed into the basement, so why is there one?

It was dark and even though there was a candle lighting the room, it wasn’t enough as he still felt like he could accidently stumble over something. That is if he were to stand up and walk around.

Neither was it enough to distinguish what was inside here with him.

It was quite chilli in here and the brunette snuggled back into the warmth that was provided by his blanket. But even then he shivered slightly. Perhaps he needed something thicker to satisfy his needs.

“Eren...” The brunette heard the all familiar voice call out to him, but he knew that it wasn’t the man he hoped it would be.

The brunettes breath hitched as he then slowly turned towards the voice that came from the corner of the basement.

Even though it was dark in here, he could still make out a suspicious dark figure standing there. Facing and staring at him...nothing more and nothing less.

He didn’t know what to do and found it hard to keep his gaze locked with it. But then again, he didn’t want let it out of his sight. That would mean him being unaware of where it could attack him.

He didn’t want to have such a disadvantage and tried his best to glare at the spirit, hoping he would seem at least a bit intimidating.

But he’s gaze wavered enough for the spirit to disappear in a blink of an eye.

“Fuck.”

He then noticed the diary left beside the candle. He was at first hesitant o grabbing it, but something told him to throw a look at it one more time.

As much as he tried to resist the temptation, he gave in and let his arm shoot out and grab it.

He sat up and made himself as comfortable as possible.

After he opened it and flicked through the first pages, he found that the yesterdays writings were gone, replaced with something else...when Eren started to read, he understood that this was someones life story...and that story was the spirits.

He began reading the first pages, eager to know what life the ghost had lead and how it died.

_My name is Levi ackerman and I’ll use this shitty diary to write my story, is what shitty glasses told me to do. Fuck her._

Levi? As in the Levi, who I went out for a date with? No, it can’t be possible, right? He’s still alive, not a spirit that haunts a house.

_Finally I had found a place to stay and just to my liking. Bonus points for how much I had to pay for it. Which was pretty cheap if compared to the other prices I had seen for houses like this. Now all that I have to do is get my shit in and make myself comfortable in here._

It would be ironic to start a diary right after moving into the house and then die here as well….which would be also how the diary would end, right?

Dead people can’t really write, can they? Okay maybe they could, considering if they were as powerful as this spirit that is haunting this place and him personally.

_I swear to god that those assholes in the military will be the death of me._

_I had filed in multiple papers, stating that I wished to draw out for a little while. When they asked the reason to my sudden decision, I just couldn’t tell them that I had found something in my new house that had reminded me of my past life._

_They wouldn’t believe me, instead they would send me to a mental hospital. From what I have heard, people in there were being tortured and I would rather not utter a word._

_I had tried to ban the hospitals from doing such horrible things to the patience, but failed as I did not possess enough evidence._

This Levi sounds like a good person, but how did he end up the way he did?

_I just wanted to take a break from the investigation and search for my special someone. After regaining the memories of my past life I had since then wondered, if Eren was alive and if he had his memories intact just like I did._

_I decided to just find him and then call his name. If he wouldn’t recognize me, I would just introduce myself and try seducing him again. I won’t just let go of him with a stupid reason like, he doesn’t remember. I know I’m selfish, but I don’t give a crap._

So it is the Eren from the notebook...then does reincarnation  really exist? Is that why the spirit was sure of getting the chance of meeting again? Why it had always chased every other person out of this house, hoping that the next person would be the Eren it wanted to find?

He admits that he looks alike to that person, but it couldn’t possibly be him, right? He doesn’t own such memories.

The brunette then focused on the diary in his hands. Curious on what the spirit had written. He had read every page and every time, he could read out the clear frustration.

_After the first month of traveling, I still haven’t found anyone, who looked like my brat. I was countless times deceived by my own eyes and always disappointed, when a day ended with no lead._

_But I wasn’t going to give up just yet. I still had two months...Two months should be enough to find my little shit head, right?_

Eren started to feel  more and more miserable as he went on. It was terribly sad and it almost made the brunette cry. He was suffering so much and yet he still didn’t find what he was looking for.

If the brunette wasn’t locked in a basement reading this, he would have surely thought that this was an amazing book written by a fantastic author.

_This is the last week and I’m already heading back home, so I could prepare myself for work again. I still haven’t found my beloved Eren, but maybe he was really expecting a bit too much._

_I won’t give up though, I was sure that I was going to meet my bart at one point or another._

Eren feels bad for the ghost..

_The day I entered the building, I was immediately assigned to go undercover. I had to act like a patient and reveal the horrors of what is going on inside the psychiatric wards. I would be there for a week or so and if I found anything that indicates mistreatment, I would have to instantly report it. Though it would end up being very difficult as they are very strict with their security._

So he was going to go undercover, huh? Sounds exciting, but if the people, who work there find out that he’s just acting, he wouldn’t get any evidence as they would all act like everything was fine.

_On the first day, I was prepared for anything. They had teached me how to act and how to talk to the doctors and nurses. Everybody made sure, I had everything I needed to survive my stay there._

_They all teached me ways on how I could communicate with them, without giving my identity or my purpose away. I had to know all the answers to questions they would surely ask, by heart and I made sure I did._

_They had asked if I had an idea what kind of story I could imagine to be real and I had only asked them to leave it to me. They had later asked, what kind of world I was going to pretend to live in and I told them the story about me having been reincarnated into this world. That earlier I had been living in a world full of giant naked people. Now I was searching for the love of my life._

_They found the idea excellent and let me go._

_Everything was perfectly out planned until my first day begun and I was in for a surprise. A surprise that I loved, but hated at the same time._

Oh no, don’t tell him that this Levi person there found the Eren he had been looking for...please let that not be true. And even if it is, let them be okay.

_There he was, my Eren walking in hospital clothing looking lost and dead at the same time. I was over filled with happiness to have finally found my lost lover, but all too soon, sadness took over me as I realised that my brat didn’t look as lively as he should have._

_He was walked into a room and the nurse beside me guided me towards the same room. I was told that this was going to be my room as well. I was happy, but it probably didn’t appear in my face. I rarely smile if ever._

_Once the nurse was gone I instantly went to his side, sat down onto his bed and shook him, when he turned around I was met with his beautiful sea green eyes. His eyes went wide and he mumbled a quiet ‘Captain’ under his breath and that’s all the confirmation I needed to know that yes, he remembered._

_I leaned in and instantly kissed him, he returned it and I loved every second of it._

_After we pulled apart I saw him breaking down in tears and he clung to me like a koala. I knew that he was happy even when he was crying and saying my name multiple times._

_I wasn’t good at making him stop shedding those stupid tears. All I managed to say was, ‘get your shit together’, ‘I’m glad to see you too fuckface’, ‘your dirtying my shit with those disgusting tears, quit it’ and even tried to pry him off of me. I smacked him one the head and he quickly tried to wipe his shitty tears away, tha ended up being a complete failure as new ones appeared. He kept on apologising and I only pet his head affectionately.  Stupid idiot._

_I was happy to have him finally back in my arms._

Erend didn’t notice that he was smiling softly as he read and when he finally did become aware what his mouth was doing, he didn’t try to stop. He just let it grow bigger, because that’s what people do when somebody had found the person they were looking for or happy moments in general.

Just as he was about to read further, it was slapped off his hands. The brunette instantly turned to the spirit that had obviously caused it, but it wasn’t there anymore.

Where was he?

He was then suddenly pinned back down and Erens heart beat started racing a mile per minute.

Was it a bad idea to read the ghosts diary? Did he overstep his boundaries?

No, he can’t possibly be the one at fault for this situation. He merely took what was close by and read the inside of it. He he bears no blame as the diary was placed close to him. He only figured that it was meant for him to read.

He shouldn’t be punished for reading something that was put in front of him like this. The diary could have just stayed in his bedroom, not move rooms like he was forced to do.

His stomach growled and hunger overtook his senses. He was so in the middle of reading that he forgot about his own appetite. Wait and how did he even know what day it was?

“Get off of me.” The spirit did exactly that and before he knew it, he heard the door unlocking.

Did he just?

Nevermind that, he needs to get the fuck out of here.

Eren quickly got on his feet and ran towards the door, he opened it and the light almost blinded him, so he had to cover his eyes for a second. Just enough so they could adjust accordingly.

There it was, his escape to his freedom. He didn’t care if he ran out with a fucking dress like a lunatic. All he wanted was out of here.

The exit of this house is just ahead and he dashed to it. He grabbed the door handle and pushed it down and pulled it.

It didn’t open.

No please no. It won’t fucking open. No matter how many times he tried, it didn’t let him run out.

“Go eat.” The spirit whispered into his ear and Eren felt the ghosts breath tickle is ears skin, making him shiver in response. As the brunette turned to face him, he vanished from his side again.

That Levi wants him to eat and then  it’ll surely lock him in the basement again.

No, he doesn’t want that. There were other ways for escape.

He removed himself from the door and rushed towards the kitchens window. He picked something up and smashed it broken, he didn’t have time to open it properly. He just needs to fit through and he’ll be out of this hell hole.

The brunette then will sprint towards Levis house and wait there if he had to. He knows he could count on the raven. Surely the spirit sent Levi back home, it wouldn’t be capable of murdering someone that looks like him, right?

But before Eren could even make a step closer to the window, the mist like thing had taken a hold of him and forced him down on the floor.

“You.Will.Never.Leave.” The spirit growled as it sat on top of Eren, uttering the terrifying truth he never wished to hear. He didn’t even want to acknowledge being stuck here forever.

“Ugh...Help!!” The brunette shouted, hoping somebody would hear his pleads, but then again, he wasn’t thinking straight. Otherwise he would have known that the ghost would be more than capable of taking care of the unwanted guests.

A piece of bread was shoved into Erens mouth. He almost choked on it, but quickly understood that if he didn’t start chewing, it will probably forced down his throat.

After he was done with the first slice, another one was pushed in and he had to yet again do as he did before. He had gulped down 5 bread slices and he felt a trail of saliva slide down.

He was shivering and tears were prickling at the corners of his eyes, but he refused to cry.

How do you fight off a spirit this strong?

He was powerless and even if he tried to fight it off, he was sure that it would be in vain, just like all the other things he had tried so far.

Then the spirit dragged him back into the basement, into the dark place, where the sun rays doesn’t reach and the only light he will ever experience is the candles small fire.

To the place where the only company he will ever know is a Levi that disappears and reappears whenever he wants.

To the place where it’s cold even with the blanket on and there is nothing else to put on or pull over himself and cover him from the freezing temperature.

He doesn’t want that. No, he wants to be with the real Levi, the one who isn’t dead.

He should be coming soon right? He knows the man definitely is, just like before. He’ll come and save him. Until then, he’ll do his best to get out on his own.

He was thrown onto the bed and the door was slammed to a shut. Then a blanket that was thicker from the previous one was placed on him.

“Sleep.” The voice of the dead Levi echoed in his mind.

The brunette didn’t know how the spirit was doing it, but somehow managed to always lull him to sleep whenever he wanted to. He didn’t like how much power the ghost had over him, but there was nothing he could possibly do about it.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betad and I fucking love you all!!I have already an ending written, but I'm not sure if I'll keep it that way...

The brunette woke up with a start and discovered that he was still inside the basement. He had just dreamed of being in a cozy room, where sunlight shined through the curtains and Levi was hugging him from behind.

But the dream wasn’t true and it saddened Eren. Hasn’t Levi come for him?

Maybe since Levi got hurt, he won’t be coming back for him. Maybe the raven abandoned him.

They weren’t so close to begin with, so why would the man risk his life for him anyway? To someone, who might not even deserve it.

Those thoughts broke his heart and shredded it to tiny pieces.

He should not place his faith in somebody, who won’t even come back for him. Who might not have cared about him as much as he would have hoped to. Why did he even think that Levi would come for him?

He’s such an idiot. He always has been.

He noticed that the diary was once again at the same place where it was yesterday..wait how does he know that it’s the next day already? He doesn’t and that frightens him.

How long was he out cold?

Nevermind, he’ll spend some time reading the story to the end. At least then the thoughts of the unfinished story won’t plague him if he were to get out and it’s something to do.

_I had Eren in my arms, but for how long? I’ll have to find evidence and fast or else I’ll lose what I had been looking for so long and I can’t let that happen._

_I could never let it happen…_

_Eren then stopped crying and told me the horrendous things they do to the patience and how they had cut him open once while he was still awake. Then they had stitched him back to a close and an ugly scar was left behind. It’s right beneath his hospital clothing._

_I had then raised the cloth up, my brat had tried to resist, but gave up after I glared at him. I then stared at the scar and felt rage build in the pit of my stomach._

_How could they do something like this to him with no absolute reason. I mean sure he had gone worse things back when we lived a different life that consisted of fucking huge naked ass people devouring humans and then puking them back out just for the fuck of it. But this wasn’t that world anymore and nobody deserves to be tortured like this._

This Levi sounds very protective and seems really in love with that Eren...but the brunette isn’t that boy that is in this diary. Wouldn’t he then also remember?

_I couldn’t find Eren. Where is he? Where did they put my lover? What have they done with him?_

_I have searched everywhere! He disappeared right after I went to the WC to take a shit. I ended up staying away longer than expected as I overheard someone speaking about experimenting on one of the patience. It had escalated into a chat where they discussed the many deaths after different experiments._

_I had recorded it with the device that I had been given and gotten proof of them torturing people for nothing._

_Maybe they had something else planned that involved his precious Eren? If so then I needed to find him quick, before it’s too late._

_I then ran back to my own room and found a shaking brunette curled up on bed and all the previous tension disappeared in a second. I had let out a sigh of relief which in turn had gotten the attention of Eren._

_Eren had sat up quickly and when I started approaching him, he shouted and forbid me to come closer. It had shocked me and I had asked what was wrong._

Eren already has an idea on what was going on, but he hoped that it didn’t turn out to be true. Then this Levi would suffer more than he already had and the brunette really didn’t want to read out Levi feeling broken hearted.

_The response I got was a question that had shattered my heart into tiny pieces. He had asked me who I am and soon the question what I wanted from him rolled after the other._

_I then explained to Eren that I was his lover and told him that his name was Eren. The brunette believed me only because I knew his name.  I asked him if  I could hug him and he let me. I told him that if he ever felt uncomfortable, he would have to tell me and I would stop in an instant._

_That had seemingly relaxed him a lot as I was holding him in my arms. He occasionally told me to stop and I did as he asked me to.  At one point he asked me to continue and I did. He did so a few more  times and often he would ask me to start touching him again._

_Later at night he said that he felt warm in my arms and also very happy. That made me smile softly at him and I placed a kiss on his temple and order him to sleep._

_I didn’t know if he was just clinging on to the hope that I was someone he had also cared about when his memories were still intact. But I didn’t care as long as the brunette was willing to believe me, I would keep holding onto him._

At least Levi didn’t have it too hard. But this was still too painful, just when he had finally found someone, who had the memories of their past life and was his lover.

_I told Eren that I would be back for him no matter what. He believed me and let go of me. I left that day, but I returned back that night fully armed and ready to rescue my brat._

_I didn’t give a fuck about the military infiltrating the building tomorrow and taking all the workers into prison. I didn’t give a flying shit about it as I needed the brunette safe in my arms right fucking now._

_Exactly then when I started getting closer to his room I heard a scream and it had terrified me to the core as I knew perfectly well, who that voice belonged to._

_I rushed towards it and Eren kept on crying out for them to stop and asking why they were doing this to him. I heard my name being called. But it had come to a sudden halt and that had alarmed me greatly._

_Once I got there, I rammed in and found no one there. The only one who was there was laying on a puddle of his own blood._

_I had rushed to his side and saw that he was still breathing. I quickly heaped him into my arms and ran out. I couldn’t waste anymore time, he needed medical attention right away and I bet those assholes weren’t going to give him any._

_I heard Eren call out my name and then a hand touching my cheek. He had said sorry for having forgotten about me and still being unable to recall anything concerning me. Eren then added that he probably wasn’t going to make it. I shushed him telling him that he was going to be okay._

_Eren didn’t listen to me and kept on talking. He said that he was happy that I came for him just like I had promised and wished to have gotten the time to stay longer with me._

_I gulped and kept on sprinting ahead. I didn’t know what else to say and everything that I wanted to say would have just been something harsh._

_After I got him to the hospital, he died of blood loss…_

The brunette was crying, accidentally spilling some tears onto the diary. It was too much, how could such a cruel thing happen to him? This Levi didn’t deserve this. Just when he…

“Ugh..” pain shot through his head like a lightning bolt. Erens hands held his head. As soon as it came, it was gone the next second. What was that?

He shook his head. Nevermind about that.

Eren understands the spirits sorrow and why he wants to believe that he was the ghosts lover that just so happened to get a new chance to live. Because reincarnation was possible, but he was more than sure that he wasn’t the one he was looking for.

“Hey, Levi...it’s your name, right?”

The spirit appeared far away from the brunettes bed. “Yes.”

“I don’t think I’m the Eren you’re looking for so let me go and find him, okay?”

That was the wrong thing to say as Levi was soon back on top of him, pinning him down. “No, you’re Eren.”

“My name and looks are the same, but I’m not the Eren you want. I don’t have memories! Plus there’s a second Levi that looks exactly like you as well, so isn’t it possible that I’m not the same?”

“No, you’re Eren.” The ghost growled.

“Just let me out and prove it to you.” Eren tried to convince the spirit to let him leave. He was more than certain that he’s theory is correct.

“No, you’re my Eren.” Levi hissed. “That other Levi is just a replacement, he wouldn’t walk around if I would have been successfully reborn. That’s why there’s only one of you and two of me.”

“But I-” He couldn’t finish that sentence as he soon was thrown harshly to a wall. His air left his lungs and he started to cough violently.

He shouldn’t have said that, he should have- his thought process was interrupted by the spirit who took a hold from his neck and raised him up off the ground.

He started to choke and found it hard to breath as he couldn't even try to defend himself. All his kicks and punches would just straight go through Levi.

He coughed and gasped, trying to get some oxygen into his burning lungs.

Why is the spirit doing this?

The ghost leaned into his ear and whispered. “You belong to me and no one else. I know that you’re my Eren because you let out the same aura as him. So don’t worry you’re fucking brain about not being the one.”

“You’ll suffer in here until you want to die and I’ll grant that wish.” He then hissed and let go of the brunettes neck.

Eren fell with a loud thump. He breathed in as much air as possible, but he should have known that such action will leave him coughing and wheezing more.

Then he felt a hand gently stroke through his hair. “I’m sorry Eren. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but you made me angry.”

“If you don’t want to hurt me then just let me go.” The brunette spoke while holding his neck and panting heavily. He was glaring up at the spirit, he hated him for doing this to him. Just because he looks like the ghosts lost lover doesn’t mean he is. The spirit is just confusing him as the other, because he’s just that desperate.

That was a mistake he shouldn’t have made...again, but that’s what Eren’s like. A suicidal bastard who doesn’t know when to quit. He would have been quiet if he hadn’t known what the spirits objective is and what he’s like. The brunette was only playing at the others good side.

He was then roughly pulled back up by his arms and he felt something sharp digging into his arms. He cried out as the sharp object broke his skin and pierced through his blood vessels, making them bleed out precious life liquid. It then soaked into his dresses sleeves, tainting it with a beautiful red color.

“Shut up.” The spirit snarled.

“I-” Eren tried to talk back, but was cut off.

“Shut the fuck up!”

There was a heavy silence that followed and Eren knew that if he said anything to tick  off, he’ll regret it. But he couldn’t resist the urge to speak up, even if it would make the other angrier.

“How could I possibly want to stay with a spirit whose face I have never once seen, nor can I ever touch you. Anyone would want to escape.”

He was then thrown back on the bed and the spirit was soon to follow. When the brunette opened his eyes, he was met with Levi, who had materialised almost completely.

“Wha-?” Eren then was cut off by the spirits mouth that had connect with his own lips. His eye were wide and his gaze was locked with the ghost on top of him. The brunette was in utter shock and couldn’t move a single muscle for a second.

He realised what was going on, he tried to push the other off of him, only for Levi to take both of his wrists into one hand, pinning them over the brunettes head.

Eren knew that the spirit wouldn’t have done that unless, he had been able to shove Levi off which means he has a chances for an escape or rather said, he could fight back.

He then quickly tried to kick the ghost off of him, but that was a failure as the spirit predicted this sort of thought process and placed his own legs on top of the brunettes.

Eren proceeded in moving his whole body, hoping that somehow he manages to throw the other off balance in the process.

He can’t do it. He can’t win. Just when he finally gets the chance to fight back!

Tears are prickling at the corners of his eyes. His shuts his eyelids and he lets them slide down.

The kiss was broken apart and soon the words the brunette didn’t wish to hear, followed. “Even if I give you a chance and let you see my complete form. You still will fight and still won’t win. Let that be a lesson to you. I will never hand you over to anyone.” The spirits eyes shone with pure fury and they were so close that Erens vision was filled with them alone. The brunette swore that they were shining a bright silver color. “So give up.”

Eren was breathing hard and every breath he released was shaky and mixed with a squeak.

The ghost was right, but he still decided to stare back with a glare. He wasn’t one to submit easily and he decided to bet on the real human Levi to come and help him out. He feared that the unfortunate truth, he so tried to deny multiple times, would come true. He can’t get out on his own.

He needs help and the only one, who knows he’s in trouble is the raven he had met in the market.

“L-Levi...”

“That is my name, but so does it belong to that other shit, which one of us, are you calling for?”

“Not you.”

And so the spirit vanished into thin air, leaving him laying on the bed.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, it's coming to an end soon. Only 3 chapters left. Btw I love you all for leaving such wonderful comments. Not betad.

Eren calmed himself  down and then took the diary into his hands. He decided to just proceed on reading what else had happened to the ghost afterwards. What led him to become the way he is?

Did the death of that Eren really shook him to the core and making him become insane? How did he die anyway?

those were the questions that the brunette seeked an answer to and knew full well that he’ll get them from this book.

_After they took Eren, I made sure that I took everything from those bastards. The people, who I was working with had asked me, why I was so adamant on making the doctors lives miserable._

_I didn’t explain my actions until my higher officers demanded for it. I told them what they needed to hear and they removed me and told me to go home._

_I agreed albeit reluctantly and left for a while._

_Even after trying to get over his death, I didn’t find the strength. if only I hadn’t waited so long. I had at least an hour of free time. I could have gone earlier, but I didn’t._

If only I had, I could have had him out of there before they could kill him in cold blood….but I didn’t imagine that he was to be their next target of murder.

_Is he blaming himself? It’s not his fault and he knows it...yet he still writes like he’s the one, who had let his lover die._

_I didn’t know when or how it happened, but when I realised, it was already too late. All my neighbours had started to think poorly of me, just because I didn’t come out as often as I used to._

_I only was outside when it was raining or misty. Either way I seemed strange and they started talking things about me._

_The rumors spread everywhere and I couldn’t go anywhere without being looked at as if I were something abnormal._

_I didn’t understand why they were looking until I heard what they’ve been talking about me. That’s when I tried to start chatting with someone and find new information about it._

_They all refused to talk to me, always coming up with shitty excuses like they need to be somewhere right now or are in a hurry although they have been standing still for 30 minutes._

_At first I didn’t care, but soon all the fucking kids were avoiding me and talking shit behind my back. Fucking stupid._

_All too soon I couldn’t take it anymore and wanted get back into the military. They did take me back, but they too were acting strange when I was around._

_I called them out on their bullshit and told them that it was all just a rumor. I wasn’t nuts and I definitely wasn’t acting and doing weird things. I was just grieving for someone I loved, I wasn’t supposed to be fine and dandy to begin with. What exactly even made them think like that?_

_They had acted normal with me afterwards, but then the unexpected happened and I was sent into a mental hospital. And to make the situation worse, it was the same hospital where Eren had been killed._

_I thought they had shut it down for good, but looks like all the workers are the same and everything was like it was before. What the fuck?_

_They told me that they won the battle and everyone in the court determined that the evidence was fake. They then had said that I was indeed crazy, because i had seemingly found my lover there. Unfortunately my lover had killed himself, because I was too persistent to stop harassing him._

_I stayed there for two months and that was enough time to make me feel insane as well. Everyday the same things are done, the same people doing the same things all over again. everyone was tortured...especially me, because I had almost exposed their dirty nature. Talking to any of them caused me to feel dizzy._

_I didn’t like the medicine as it always made me feel like I was floating somewhere and caused hallucinations of Eren. He had blood always dripping down and soon I started to see him beside me even after the medicine was supposed to have worn out._

_He was there to taunt me, to remind me how I had failed him. I couldn’t get rid of him as he wasn’t willing to let go of me, no matter what I did. But soon I accepted his presence and came to like it again._

_For some reason I was happy to see him, but Eren said he didn’t want to stay there anymore._

_The worst torture I had been ever put through was one that I will always remember. I don’t know how, but they had digged up Erens body and brought it to me. The next time I ate, it tasted strange, almost like it was made out of rotten flesh._

_They soon showed me how all my food was made and that had me instantly want to puke out everything I had ate. I was eating Eren...they had been serving Erens meat to me._

_My stomach couldn’t eat anything as everything would remind me of the food they had made me eat. I hated them and wanted to kill them._

_I escaped soon after, I couldn’t stay there any longer._

_Then later,  I started having nightmares that consisted of those hellish creatures that reminded me of my past life. How he had died and how much pain humans went through._

_I finally made the decision to just write everything down into a small notebook. I had made the same symbol be the decoration of it._

So that was his written? Okay.

_I soon understood, me just writing it down didn’t make my nightmares become any better. Even after realising that, I kept on writing. History needs to be written down not just be kept in memory._

_Many days passed by and I couldn’t see the light at the end of the tunnel. So I knew that I wanted to rather join my lost lover than suffer any further. So the next night I took my life, but as you could see my dear Eren, I didn’t succeed in following you. I had stayed behind in a form I didn’t want to take over. I wouldn’t have wanted this kind of life as it had a high possibility of never meeting you again. I can’t even talk to my other friends because you were the only one who I recognised._

_The other me, probably is there to replace my presence. You didn’t need to be replaced as you were successfully transported over to earth. I couldn’t come with you, so I came up with another idea on, how to be with each other._

_But this must be my punishment of having taken my own life in this house instead of just letting a truck drive over me._

_Now that I have you, I won’t let go. I will tear you with me and there’s nothing you can do about it._

Did he just talk to him? How freshly was this diary even written? The brunette thought that the text wasn’t visible to him earlier, because the spirit didn’t let it be. So does that mean that it had written it while he was asleep?

Where was the ghost anyway? In this room?

He looked around carefully checking every corner as much as his eyes allowed him to. He didn’t find any sign of someone else inhabiting this place, but he couldn’t shake of the feeling of being watched. He was probably right, but nothing the less he couldn’t prove anything unless he called out for him.

Maybe Levi would show up if he asked him to..Even so, what will he say? What does he want to ask?

There are too many things floating around his head. Many which need an answer to. What if he reacts poorly to his questions? What if he somehow manages to anger the spirit further.

He doesn’t need the same freaky behaviour to pop back.

It’s not like he can escape either...he doesn’t bother to test it out since he was certain that he heard the locking sound.

A heavy sigh comes rolling out of his mouth. He stood up and cursed himself. The brunette walked towards the door slowly. He wasn’t sure whether he was allowed to do it or not, but even when it was obviously closed, he could imagine the spirits wrath for even thinking about wanting out. He pulled the door handle, only to discover that yes, he was indeed locked in.

He then looked around, searching for Levi. If he heard what he was doing here, Eren was more than sure, the spirit would appear and harm him once again.

He knew that the ghost could punish him for every possible thought he had that even contained the word escape. If the spirit somehow manages to read his mind, he knew that he was screwed. Every time he thought of Levi and how he could get out of here as soon as possible.

“Levi..?”

A black shadow had formed behind him and he discovered it as soon as he turned around. He screamed and backed away.

He calmed down when he found that it was just the spirit he had called out for. He quickly chose one of the many questions that were swimming in his mind.

“What will you do with me?”

“I’ll wait until you ask to die or you wanting to escape the pain of starvation for that matter.”

“Didn’t you just make me eat?”

“I can’t leave this house so me getting more food for you is impossible. I can’t let you go either, you would want to run.”

“Then..you want me to die here?”

“I’ll make sure to keep you in this house with me, so don’t worry. We won’t be separated again.”

“I don’t want that.”

“Don’t worry, death isn’t as bad as you think it is. If anything, it’s way better like this than as a living human.You’ll thank me later.”

With that the spirit disappeared and left the bruette to his own thoughts. For some reason, Eren felt bad for the ghost and it probably was only because he resembled Levi by appearance. Maybe even the spirits history.

Even when he felt bad for the other, he still wanted to get out. He didn’t want to become a caged animal and definitely won’t a spirit stop him from being free.

The only real question is on how he’ll escape?

Given the situation and the surroundings there really is nothing he could possibly do to get out. The basement contains a bed, candle and some other useless little things laying on the floor. Nor can he call for the police.

Wait, maybe he could use one of those small metallic strings to unlock the door. He quickly went to pick one suitable up and tried to unlock the door, but it was in vain. He then fished another one out and kept on trying.

He heard the clicking noise and felt hope spread through his body. A smile played on his lips as he went to open the door.

He was going to get out. He saved himself, he could go and-

His joy didn’t last long as a hand grabbed his. He froze in shock, but recovered fast and started struggling. He needed to get out. He wanted to be free. He didn’t wish to stay!

The little pin like thing slipped out of his grasp and fell down with a barely audible clink noise.

Why couldn’t the spirit understand? Even if he’s not the Eren the ghost is looking for, why can’t he just accept and respect his wishes? Isn’t that what people who love someone do? Doesn’t this levi want him to be happy?

“Let go!”

“No.” Levi growled back and only tightened his grip.

Eren kept on fighting. Due to the lack of proper nutrition, he had been become weaker. Which means that the best chances of getting out of the others grasp, were at the very beginning.

It’s no use, he can’t get away….

Will he have to stay with this ghost and die, only to spend his time with the spirit for all eternity? He doesn’t want it. He doesn’t want to be caged in this house!

“Please let me go! I don’t want what you want!” He shouted with all his might.

“Eren.” The spirit spoke softly.

“No! Let go! Let go you asshole!” Erens both arms were grabbed, but he refused to submit. He won’t rest until he gets out of the house. For that purpose alone he’s willing to anger the spirit even further.

his eyes were glistening with tears that threatened to spill once again. He hates himself for crying so much, but he can’t do anything about his bodies automatic reactions.

“I HATE YOU!” He finally screamed. He had enough of this. If the spirit truly loved him, he would have never hurt nor forced him to stay. He would have definitely approached him with a much more gentler way.

The ghost would have definitely….

Definitely…

Wrong...he was wrong...

When there was a long pregnant pause between the two, he realised that he had fucked up badly. He shouldn’t have said that to someone, who might have just been lonely.

He shouldn’t have even thought so poorly of the other. After all, all the pain Levi went trough is horrible and truly could fuck up someone with a kind heart. It doesn’t excuse the way he acts with the brunette, but it does explain the behaviour.

Eren doesn’t actually hate the ghost, he’s just afraid of what the other is capable of doing...He feels sorry for this Levi and would consider fill the void the spirit is feeling. Plus he just wants to get outside...He just wants his freedom back.

He might have been a bit too harsh.

When Eren turned around, he didn’t find the ghost behind him anymore.

When he turned around to walk out of the room, he found it locked again. He groaned and went to pick up one of those pin like things, but as he crouched down he didn’t find any.

“What-?”

Did the ghost remove them from this room? With such a speed?

Then...even after...he said that the ghost won’t let him leave? Can his somehow convince the other that he’ll come back?

Probably not.

“You lied.” The spirit whispered into the brunettes ear the brunette could feel the ghosts breath on him. He shivered and tried to move away, but the ghost held him in place. “You don’t hate me and that’s all I care about. I’ll keep you here no matter what.” The brunette gulped, he tried to put some distance between each other, but yet again failed. “Every ounce of you belongs to me. I came up with a way on how we could be with each other forever and you’re not satisfied?”

the brunettes breath hitched as he felt something trail down his neck.

“I’ll let it slide for now. I’ll help you with falling asleep. I like to watch you sleep..,good night, **my** little shit head.”

Fuck, he feels sleepy again. How does this ghost even have such power over him? He wants to be in control of his own body, but when it sides with the ghost, then what?

There’s no use in resisting...his eyelids are already closing, forbidding him to continue seeing. His muscles are relaxing and he can feel hands holding him so he won’t fall to the ground.

He then was swept off his feet and placed on the bed that felt too soft and inviting to keep on refusing to cooperate. He couldn't fight the sensation of falling and let himself falling into the black abyss.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betad per usual. God, I love you guys just so much and I hope the ending won't disappoint you! 2 more chapters.

Levi rushed into the building and searched for Eren. He knows that barging in like he owned this place, would probably greatly displease the ghost. But he couldn’t find the reason as to why, he would want to please that spirit in the first place.

The raven then proceeded through many rooms, he started with the second floor, where he had found the brunette in the first try. He’ll find Eren and get him out of this situation.

He would never just leave somebody in need, especially after getting to know each other. If he would just admit defeat and stop trying just because it had nothing to do with him, he would be disgusted of himself and want to burn himself alive.

The brunette was dear to him and it didn’t even take days for this result.

“EREN!” That fucking asshole. If he had gotten himself killed, he swore he would dig that bastard out of his grave, resurrect and then kill Eren himself. Wait fuck. He would bring the brunette back to life, kiss him and THEN kill him.

Come out shit head or at least answer.

He heard officers running into the building and soon he rushed down. the policeman pointed their guns at him, but he quickly explained that he was the one, who ordered his co-workers to call them.

He wanted their help and knew that the ghost won’t be able to deal with more people at once.

The police lowered their guns, then soon after they kept on infiltrating the house while keeping their eyes wide open and ready for any unwanted surprises.

Levi saw a vision of him staring down at Eren, who was sleeping soundly on a bed in a poorly lit room. he also felt himself caressing the brunettes cheek affectionately.

His head hurt severely and he held his head as if it were about to explode. Which in Levis opinion was seconds away from doing exactly that.

The raven felt cold sweat forming and the room started to spin a lot more. before he could fall harshly onto the ground hands were holding him in place and someone beside him was frantically saying something, but he couldn’t decipher what it was as his ears were ringing.

He then saw what the room looked like and he soon realised that it was staring at the door that was leading out. The door looked awfully a lot like the cellars door.

Suddenly the dizziness went away and his ears could hear. He stared at the man, who was holding onto him and quickly mouthed a I’m fine.

The other seemed reluctant and many of the other policemen seemed weary of leaving this matter alone. He then said that he just had a weird vision that contained of the missing brunette laying on the bed and the culprit right beside him. Levi explained that the door looked a lot like the cellars door  in this house

The officers looked dashed towards the cellar, rushing down the stairs only to find it being locked. that had them all greatly alerted and quickly prepared themselves for forcing their way through. If they don’t manage to somehow unlock the door with their equipment. Thankfully they didn’t take too much time and they were now in the basement.

When levi saw Eren on the bed, laying the exact way he saw through that weird vision he sprinted past the officers, not even bothering to listen to what the police had to say.

“Eren!” He was by the bedside and tried to wake the brunette up by shaking and calling his name. No use, he was out like a light.

The policemen swam in and they pointed out the blood on the sleeves and on the bed. One of the policemen raised  Erens sleeve and they all saw the wound that had been neatly bandaged.

That raised a lot of peoples eyebrow. Why would the culprit deliberately hurt someone, only to then tend to it with great care?

Either way, they decided to just get Eren out of here since all of them doubt that he wanted to wake up in a room where he had been held against his will. Right after Levi raised the brunette off the bed, one of the officers cried out in pain. Which had resulted in all of the others jumping into action, ready to fight the criminal.

Only when they looked around viciously, they didn’t find anyone. But that’s impossible, who was the one responsible for the officers downfall?

Then the next one screamed and fell down on the floor harshly with a loud thud.

Levi realised, who's doing it was and decided to make a run for it while still having the chance. The policemen saw this act and decided to protect the civilians as much as possible.

They were the ones responsible for their lives, because they were trained for situations like these. They knew that their priorities now were the same like before which was to save and keep citizens from harms way.

Once levi was out of the room and running upstairs, something had tripped him and he almost fell. He managed to regain his balance before he collided with the stairs and kept on sprinting up.

Right after he got off the stairs and onto a proper ground he heard countless screams echoing from the basement.

“Fuck.” the raven cursed under his breath.

he should have known that the police would be as helpless as he was. He wasn’t thinking straight. He should have just called a priest or something. they would have surely done a better job.

He was then tripped again, but this time he didn’t manage to save himself and Eren falling. What he did was climb on top of the brunette. Concealing Eren from the spirit would make it harder for it to get him.

Levi was prepared for anything, but what he didn’t expect wasn’t the spirit entering his body. He felt intense pain shoot throughout his body and instantly curled up. He groaned and rolled of Erens limp body onto the floor.

What is this? Is this how that fucker took down the officers?

He concentrated on keeping control over his body, he didn’t need another incident where he leaves Eren behind to repeat. He was sure that neither did he wish to be possessed by this evil spirit, only for it to use his body to physically cause pain to Eren.

No, he won’t let that thing use him like that, he doesn’t want to hurt the brunette nor does he want to lose control over his own body. It belonged to him, so the other had no right to even touch it.

He was breathing heavily as he tried to resist the spirits attempts on taking over.

The ghost was probably going to move to another place, where it could keep on torturing the younger one. He wasn’t going to let that happen. He wasn’t going to let that shit win. He wasn’t going to-

He felt a sharp pain shoot through once more but that was more intense than the pain so far. Sweat made the hair cling to his forehead.

“Gross.”

He then looked at Eren, whose eyes were still shut despite of all the noise he had been making so far.

If only eren would wake up...He could tell the brunette to run, to get away from this place as far as possible. At least then his efforts won’t end up being in vain.

“W-Wake.up.you.little….s-shit.” The raven spoke between gritted teeth.

He knew that if Eren hasn’t woken up by now, the chances of him opening his eyes would be close to none.

He then cried out once more while clutching his heart as if something had shot through it. His back was against the floor as he stared up at the ceiling.

He then directed his gaze back to the brunette. His theory of Eren not waking up was proven wrong as soon as a pair of beautiful  bright eyes were now staring directly at him with pure terror carved into them.

Eren quickly crawled towards Levi, who was suffering and panting on the floor.

“L-Levi!”

“G-Get AWAY f-from me!” Levi shouted.

Eren halted his hand from touching the raven. “Huh?” He didn’t understand. Why would levi tell him to get away if he needs help?

“You.need to r-run.” Levi said between grit teeth again. He couldn’t manage to look less in pain, when it was hurting all over his body.

“Why?! You need help and I’ll do my best in fixing whatever wound that had been inflicted to you.” Eren tried to find the wound as fast as possible,but when he didn’t find it, he reached the conclusion that it was behind the ravens back.

Eren then placed his hand on the ravens hip and the other on the shoulder. He prepared to roll the other over.

“Just f-fucking run!” Levi spit out. He was becoming desperate as he felt his power over his own body fading. He wasn’t sure for how long he could resist and he definitely didn’t want Eren to be around when he did indeed lose control.

“NO I-” Eren was cut off when Levi had suddenly pinned him down on the floor with a loud thump. The raven was between his legs and holding his hands at his sides.

“Levi?” The brunette asked, unsure what was going on. One moment the raven is laying on the floor, groaning and withering in pain, the next he’s on top of him, staring down at him as if he were some kind of prey.

Levi then lunged at Erens neck and started sucking and biting it vigorously.

“Levi-?!” The brunette tried to throw the other off of him, but didn’t manage as the other was too observed with what he was doing. “This isn’t the time for this!”

Eren moaned when Levi sucked particularly long on one spot that was very sensitive. Even when it felt good,he didn’t want this to continue so he did his best to get the raven off of him. Something was wrong. Something was definitely off with this situation.

“Mine, you won’t escape.” Levi breathed into Erens ear.

The brunette shuddered at those words. This wasn’t what this Levi was supposed to say. Wasn’t he telling him to run away just a few seconds ago?

“Levi, what has gotten into you?! Get off of me!” Eren struggled beneath the raven, but all his attempts of riding the other ontop of him, failed miserably. He didn’t let his failure get to him and continued fighting back.

Come one, come back to your senses! This isn’t right!

Soon a pair of lips attacked the brunette's and he moaned into the kiss when he felt their tongues battle for dominance. His eyes were shut tight as he tried his best not to succumb to pleasure.

What are they doing? They are supposed to get out of here. Wait, Levis injury!

“Levi, what about your injury?!” The brunette tried his best to pry the man off of him, but instead he managed to get one hand free. Which quickly went to the ravens back to find the wound that had caused pain to the other.

He blindly groped the back, while he was being showered with multiple kisses on his face and neck. He hoped to find anything that would indicate some sort of injury, but he came out empty handed.

What?

He went over the ravens back again, but once again, didn’t feel anything.

What is this supposed to mean?

Wasn’t Levi injured? why would the man then be on the ground while groaning in pain? Why did the raven even tell him to run and then start showing so much affection all of a sudden?

“Ngh..Levi please...” What was he beggin for?

The raven kept on attacking his neck, but the brunette had enough. Eren enjoys it a lot, but this wasn’t the time to let themselves go like this. They should get out and as far away as possible.

So that’s exactly why he used his freed hand to push the man off. He didn’t know how he succeeded, but the raven was off of him. He used the moment and stood up onto his own two feet.

“We have to get out, come on Levi.” The brunette reached out a hand for the raven to take it, but instead of getting the chance to pull the other up, he was yanked back down. He landed straight in the ravens arms. The embrace was tight and it got tighter, when he tried to jerk away.

“Levi, what has gotten into you?” He was confused on why the raven would want to waste precious time, they could have used to escape this hell hole.

Though just when he was about to try asking again, Levi pushed him away. He landed flat on his ass his hand behind to support him and his legs spread out.

“Get away from me. T-that spirit...ugh..has taken over my body. Fuck!” Levi spoke in a strained voice.

“What?”

“Didn’t you fucking hear me, fucker? Run you son of a bitch!” Levi spoke between gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the brunette.

“No, it’s my fault, I can’t just leave you here!” Eren shouted back. He would have agreed to do a lot of things, but certainly not this. He’s responsible for this mess and he shouldn’t have ever gotten the raven involved in the first place.

“Yes you fcuking can and you fucking will!”

“NO!” His resolve won’t falter, he will make sure to get his will across to the raven.

“Are you really going to waste all my effort just so you could play the hero now? Fuck off shit head, before I’ll lose control over my own body again!” Levi wanted to punch some sense back into the brunette, but he knew full well, if he were to do that, he would definitely lose the battle between him and the spirit. “You can’t do shit for me neither do I need you to be a defiant little shit, so just go already.”

Eren then paused at the words. The raven was right, what good could he possibly do? He couldn’t resist the spirit earlier, so what made him think that he could now? But he can’t just leave Levi. He’s at fault and needs to take responsibility, but how will he do that when the raven won’t let him?

Eren stood up and took some steps back.

“Hurry!”

No, he can’t leave, he has to help the raven somehow. He doesn’t care about himself, Levi is more important.

Wait, but what if Levi is out cold? Will the ghost then leave and come after him?

He then looked around, desperate to find something that would help him achieve his goal. The vase? It will have to do.

He grabbed the vase and stepped towards the raven, raised his hands and prepared to swing it down as hard as possible. Hopefully not too hard as he didn’t want to crack the ravens skull open.

A loud bump noise echoed throughout the room and the raven was laying on the floor unconscious. Eren quickly crouched down and examined how powerful his hit was and let out a sigh of relief when he found that Levi was still breathing. There was still blood oozing out of the wound, but Eren decided that it isn’t serious, judging by the deepness of the cut.

Nothing the less, he quickly raised the raven off the floor and dashed out of the house. He didn’t want to stay around for the other Levi to make a move. He had enough of the shit he went through for a life time.

He searched through Levis pockets and found a phone with what he called an ambulance, but quickly added that there’s more than one needed seeing as there were three police cars parked in front of the house.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not betad. This chapter is longer this time. So will be the last as well..Also smut. I love you guys so much, I want to hug you.

It had been four days and Levi had yet to open his eyes. Eren didn’t know whether it’s his fault or the ghosts that had overwhelmed the ravens system.

Even though he hoped that it was the spirits fault, he knew that he was still responsible for what Levi had gone through. The raven truly is a good person. He shouldn’t have gone through so much trouble for him. He should have just left him there.

It doesn’t matter, what’s done is done. There’s nothing he could do about it. The only thing he can really do is wait.

“I’m so sorry Levi. Everything is my fault and I can’t even fix those mistakes.” Eren held onto Levis hand and stared at the ravens face.

He closed his eyes, doing his best not to start crying yet again. The man doesn’t need his tears to wake up. The brunette then bit his lip harshly, but not too hard to draw blood.

He then felt Levis hand squeeze his and the brunette instantly turned his attention towards the laying figure and locked gazes with Levi. Erens eyes went wide, but the unshed tears from earlier, resurfaced and trailed down his cheeks.

“Oi you shithead, what the fuck are you crying for?” Levis voice was rough and the words held no real bite to them.

Eren couldn't hold himself back and jumped onto the raven. He connected their lips, but kept the kiss sweet and innocent. Levi returned it with full force, but when they pulled apart, he had to ask.

“What was that for?”

“You’re awake.”

“Is that all?”

“Do I need another reason to kiss you?”

“I suppose not...by the way, why the fucking vase? It hurt like a bitch.”

“It was the closest...”

“Well whatever, I guess it worked since I don’t feel like anything wanting to take over so I guess it was a good idea.”

“I’m glad to hear and I’m sorry for having dragged you into this mess.”

“It’s not your fault, though I do wonder why it’s so obsessed with you?”

“I have an idea, I mean he let me read his diary.”

“So it’s a man?”

“Yeah and he looks a lot like you.”

“Uh?” Levi stared at Eren with an eyebrow raised.

“I mean, he materialized and showed me his face. I also found out how he died and what kind of life he had. His name is also Levi...That’s why I once asked you if you had lived in that house...”

“At least that explains the weird ass question. Why the fuck would he look like me?”

“I don’t know, he says that if he wouldn’t be a ghost right now, he would be the one walking around with that body. Well that’s what he hinted on when he called you fake...or something like that. A replacement….”

“So he wants to say that I’m some kind of thing that would have never been created? I won’t believe it, unless he somehow can prove that theory.” Levi then felt a little dizzy, it probably was visible on his face as the brunette stared at him with a worried glance.

“Yeah...Um...Do you feel okay or should I call for a doctor?”

“I’m fine.”

“Your friends were here as well...They were nice and they said they would be back at 20:00.”

“Alright, did shitty glasses harass you much?”

“No, she was nice and that bushy brows was also extremely polite.”

”So, want to tell me why this Levi thinks that there can’t be another Eren. One that has memories of a past life?”

“He said I had the same aura..”

“Who would even like a crazy bastard like him? I’m pretty sure I would never want to date a shit head, who wants to imprison me for life.”

“There’s a reason for his behaviour!”

“Are you defending him?”

“I mean, he’s still you...you know? He was once a lot like you too, it’s just thanks to a lot of circumstances he’s different now. I mean death and loneliness could change even the most strongest people to the worse, right?”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah!”

“I can see you’re trying to defend him. You sure that you don’t feel some shitty connection to him? If that were to be true then I guess he is right about you being the only Eren.”

“I’m sorry and I don’t know. He does feel familiar, but that might be because of you..right?”

“Don’t ask me, I don’t have any answers right now.”

“Isn’t there a way we could help him?”

“I don’t know shithead and why would you want to help him anyway? He hurt you fuckface.”

“I don’t know, but I feel bad for him. He had gone through so much pain and now he’s unhappy again. Shouldn’t we at least try to put him to rest? He does deserve that much.”

“I don’t give a crap. He hurt you Eren and he had been causing trouble to me and so many others. He’s gone mad and doesn’t deserve your pity.”

“Don’t you feel some weird connection with him? I mean, he’s the way because of what he went through. I’m sure if we read the notebook he wrote about his previous life, we would know what kind of things he went through more.” Eren tried to argue and get his point across. He doesn't know why he feels obligated to help said spirit, but nothing the less he wanted to put him to rest. At least the ghost wouldn’t have to keep on suffering. “Please. It’s going to keep on causing trouble if he stays there!”

“No Eren, that thing can suffer further for all I care. We can always warn those shitheads before hand by putting a huge ass signboard.”

“But Levi-!”

“Enough! I’ve had it. I’m not returning to that hell hole and will definitely not want you in that shit again. Leaving you there two times was already too much.”

“Fine, if you don’t want to help, then I’ll do it myself.” The brunette stood up and rushed out of the room.

“Eren wait!” Levi had tried to grab Erens arm and stop him, but wasn’t fast enough. “Fuck.” He cursed under his breath. “That shitty little fucker.” The raven tried to get out of his bed, but soon was stopped by the nurse who forced him back.

Levi then cursed one more time for his stupid luck.

 

Eren was furious. Why didn’t Levi really want to help? The ghost needs to be saved from his own doom. It’s not like he’s completely evil. He’s probably just confused his intentions and accidently changed them into a more aggressive ones.

Wait, why is he so intent on helping the ghost?

Didn’t he want to get away and never go back?

Is it possible that what the ghost said about him being the Eren he knows was true?

Could that be the reason why he feels attached to the spirit?

Then…

No, not possible. He should just go back to the real Levi and apologise for his outburst. He should just stay with Levi and never think about that again.

Even though he thought that, why were his legs moving and heading towards the direction where the church is? What was he going to do there? Ask them how a soul could achieve salvation? No he definitely wants to go there and pray, but he wasn’t a believer...

even though he wanted to deny his intentions, he still knew perfectly well what he was about to do.

He sighed. He’s such an idiot. Hasn’t he seen enough horror movies to know, all this could end badly?

Apparently not, because he was persistent in going. he should have never let his father buy that house, at least then he would have been speared the trouble.

~***~

The brunette wasn’t too fond on re-entering that house, but if something were to happen to the priest, just because he wanted to stay out, he knew he’d feel bad. He’d even regret asking the priest for help.

“Are you sure this place is haunted?”

“Yes, why?”

“I don’t feel any evil intentions coming from this house nor do I feel any presence. I’ve heard of this building being haunted, but never really got here to see it for myself.”

“Are you certain? I mean..I’m more than confident that the spirit is in here or do you want to call everybody, who lived here a liar?”

“No, I do feel like there was someone inhabiting this house once, but no presence itself. It is quite possibly that it found a way to get out of here and move to another place, but it also could have found peace on it’s own.”

“How can it leave a house?” Ere knew that the latter wasn’t possible as he clearly was never going to be satisfied of leaving without him. So a sudden change of heart would be impossible, right?

“Well if it took over someones body then it could definitely move on it’s own, but the soul that had originally inhabited the body would have to be compatible. Otherwise the original soul will be cast out when the spirit is stronger. But usually, the spirits are never strong enough to take over someone, who is a full grown person. was there ever a child in here?”

“No there was never a child in this house in the time I stayed over...but I know someone, who could have been compatible.” Eren explained.

“Well then, is that person the same as before? If not then the ghost is in that person and we need to exorcise it back out.”

“No he’s acting normal, does that mean the ghost is haunting another place now? like the hospital?”

”It’s quite possible, but since you have noticed any abnormal things happening the spirit is weak and is gathering energy to possess the person once more.”

“I have to get Levi out of the hospital then and can you take care of the ghost ins the hospital?”

“Yes of course. we can’t let a spirit run loose that wants to harm people. God would want me to help the ghost back on it’s track.”

“Let’s go then.”

~***~

They arrived at the hospital, but since they weren’t allowed to run in the corridors they had to hurry by speed walking. Once they arrived at Levis room, the priest confirmed feeling a heavy pressure coming from it and asked if he could go and get himself water.

Eren of course agreed and let him walk away. He then threw the door open and found a nurse arguing with Levi. They both turned their attention towards him and Eren could see how the raven visible relaxed and let out a sigh.

“Eren, where the fuck were you?”

“Sorry I ugh..was busy doing what I said I would do.” Eren peeked at the nurse and quickly turned himself fully towards her. “Can Levi leave the hospital now?”

“Yes he can when he has someone, who would supervise him. Since he didn’t have one before, he wasn’t allowed to leave. Of course if I haven’t misunderstood your intentions on asking that question, then he’s still doesn’t have the permission to leave.” The nurse explained while staring at the brunette expectantly.

“Oh no no. I’m more than willing to do it.” Eren grinned at her.

“Good, I’ll go get the papers that need signing...” She glanced down at her board. “Oh wait, I do have them right here. Please sign this and fill the blanks.”

The brunette hastily wrote down information about himself and then handed the nurse the papers. She accepted them and asked if he needed help on getting Levi out. He politely refused the offer and walked briskly towards the awaiting raven.

“We’re going to my home, understood?”

“Yes yes.” Eren shuffled with the clothing Levis friends brought to him. He was thankful they did, otherwise he would have to go extra to Levis house and get him some.

Levi stood up and pushed Eren away. “I can put clothes on my own. I’m not that helpless. Hey..what have you been doing while I was stuck here? Please tell me you didn’t go back to that house.”

“Actually I did and there-”

“You fucking did? Are you insane?! I swear to god Eren if it had killed you, I would have resurrected you and killed you myself.”

“Wait Levi, the ghost wasn’t even there! The priest said that he didn’t feel it’s presences and it’s highly likely that it’s in this hospital room. So we need to get you out of here before it could possess you again.”

“We?”

“The priest agreed with me, he’s here right now. Well, he actually went to get some water, but he’ll make sure that the spirit moves on with itself.”

“Eren.” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes.

“What? I don’t back down of my words.”

“I know, but that trait will honestly get you killed one day. Fuck, whatever. Let’s just get the fuck out of here. I don’t want to argue with you here where the ghost could be.”

Eren nodded vigorously at those words and rushed the raven out. Eren seemed to care more for the ravens well being than his own. He just doesn’t want levi to get hurt again, because of him.

~***~

“Amazing, I’ve never been in your house before. It’s so clean ugh...um and it kind of looks empty...”

“It’s full of shit and you call it empty? Where the fuck have you been living? That house you just moved in was in order, did that seem empty as well?”

“Yeah, I lacked a lot of things I wanted to have around..there were still things I wanted to put in there.”

“Oh for the love of christ.”

“So where will I sleep?”

“Right beside me in my bed.”

Erens face went from normal to beat red. “Are you sure? I mean, I have never been..I ugh...umm..damnit..”

“Stop stuttering and get in my bed already. I want to sleep, the day was exhausting for some reason and I really feel like i could fall over any moment now.”

“Okay!” Eren turned around and started towards the bedroom, but came to a sudden halt. “Wait, why do I have to get in bed as well? I don’t feel tired.”

“Because I want to cuddle with you. Now get in the fucking bed.”

“But I want to check if the priest successfully managed to put the ghost at peace.”

“Shush, I don’t give a flying fuck about that stupid spirit right now. I’m too fucking tired and want you in my bed. I’m sure that priest can tell you that later, okay?”

Levis face spoke murder the moment he opened his mouth. He gulped all the defiant words down and quickly replied with an ‘okay’. The brunette rushed towards the bed and threw all his clothing off so nothing but his underwear remained.

He then crawled into the bed and under the cover. He patiently waited for the raven to join him. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait any longer than two minutes, because soon he felt the bed tilt of the extra weight.

He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and pull his towards a well defined chest.

“Oh ugh Levi?”

“Mm?”

“Do you do some kind of sport?”

“Yeah, why?”

Eren reached behind his back and felt abs under his fingertips. He then quickly turned around and found a beautiful six pack adoring the ravens stomach.

“Your clothes..uhh...don’t bring your form out as much as they should.” The brunette commented offhandedly. “I didn’t know that I was dating someone so muscular as you, i mean you’re fucking hot...Wait, are we even dating yet?”

“Shut up idiot and let me sleep. If you keep talking like this I’ll have a boner in no time and unless you’re willing to help me out, it’s going to be a bitch to get rid of. I thought it was natural that we are fucking dating. Didn’t think we need to clarify it by words.”

“O-okay.” Eren kept his eyes locked on the abs and let his fingers slid over them.

“Fuck it.” Levi then threw the covers off and was now straddling the brunette.”If you keep on doing that, I doubt I could fall asleep.” Levi leaned down and lightly pecked the brunette on the lips. ”So now you’re responsible for this little boner that I got here. will you take care of it or..?”

“I ugh...will take care of it.”

“Good.” The raven got off Eren and patiently waited for his lover to sit up and try to make his little man less hard.

Eren reached out and touched the hard cock. “You’re big.” Eren gulped and then slided his hand under the pants and took a firm hold around Levis cock. He rubbed his thumb over the tip slowly and searched the ravens expression for any reaction that would show him if Levi liked it.

He saw Levis eyes shut and him biting his lip. The brunette took it as sign that the raven indeed enjoyed it. He kept on massaging the top and occasionally bumped his hand up and down.

“Yeah, like this.”

Eren repeated the motions and watched with an intense stare Levis face. He leaned into kiss and suck at the ravens neck, that had earned him a moan. He felt his own dick start to harden, but he ignored it in favor of giving the raven pleasure. He was determined to look like he knew what he was doing.

He then pulled the ravens boxers down and then sunk his head down. He readied himself to take that huge dick into his mouth. He took it into his mouth and then pop his head up and down. Whenever his head goes up he would suck really hard and then move his tongue over dicks head.

He didn’t know what he was doing because this was the brunettes first time, so he hoped it wasn’t too obvious.

“Stop, I don’t want to just cum with your mouth.”

“Eh?”

“You obviously got a boner as well, so we would most benefit with me having my dick up your ass and you riding it like a pro. Even if you’re a fucking virgin.”

“Was it that obvious?”

“Not really, have you been practicing on a dildo or something? It was better than most virgins.”

“Oh..” Eren started to blush furiously. He did his best to cover it or somehow make it stop, but he failed miserably. “No.”

“Don’t get all shy on me now, get on your knees and spread your legs.”

“Huh?”

“Do as I said.” Levi eyed the brunette and gave him a pointed look. “Or do you not want to move to that stage yet?”

“Ah no, I was just speechless.” Eren then did as he was told. But in this position he felt rather exposed, which in turn made his face become ten times redder. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen...He didn’t hear any movement, but did in fact feel eyes on his ass.

“Um, are you going to do anything?” The brunette wanted those eyes off of him He felt too embarrassed by the intense stare he was receiving.

Instead of getting a condom and some lubes out of his drawer, Levi kept his gaze fixed on the ass. He then reached out and grabbed one cheek and massaged it. He heard Eren let out a surprised squeak, but soon he placed his other hand on the other ass cheek and made the same movements. The raven licked his lips while he watched and felt the soft but cheeks in his hands.

“L-Levi!” The brunette squeaked the ravens name.

Levi then leaned in, pecked the left ass ceeck and then got off the bed to get the needed things. He then got back on and slapped the ass and a yelp was Erens response.

“You got a nice ass, I’m lucky to be the first one to pound it.” Levi commented offhandedly, but the next sentence, he whispered into Eren ear. Letting his breath ghost over the brunettes earlobe which in turn earned him a shiver from Eren. ”Thanks for saving your virginity for so long.” The raven then licked and bit the earlobe, enjoying the reactions he was getting out of them. “You’re so sensitive, I like it.” He smirked when he heard a whimper escape the brunette's lips.

“Stop teasing me.”

“Oh that doesn’t count as teasing.” Levi spoke in a husky tone.

The brunette shivered again. Why was he doing that so many times?

“Wait I want to top.”

“No you fucking won’t.”

“But I-”

“I promise that I’ll make it good, so don’t worry about feeling pain. You might feel it at the beginning. Trust me.”

“Okay..”

Levi then took the lube, coated his fingers and the placed one finger near Erens entrance. “Ready?”

Not trusting his voice at the moment, Eren nodded vigorously. He wasn’t sure whether he’ll like it or not, but he knew that if he asked Levi to stop, he would. He knew that Levi was considerate of him.

Levi pushed the first finger in slowly and wiggled it around. “How is it?”

“It feels weird..It doesn’t hurt though.”

The raven slipped the second one in and carefully observed the brunettes face. He saw the boy grimace a little when he moved both of his fingers. “You okay?” His tone was gentle.

“Yeah, just a little...”

“Okay.”

The raven scissored the brunettes hole slowly, making sure to stretch Eren as much as possible. He then added the third finger and kept doing what he had been before. He managed to draw some moans from his lovers mouth. The sounds were music to his ears and he really wanted to hear more. Louder ones that would even echo through the walls. Then even his neighbours would know that he’s busy right now.

Not to mention that those sounds went straight to his groin. He felt like he was going to explode if he doesn’t bury his dick in there.

But before he could do something on his own will, he heard Eren begging for him to get his cock in. The brunette was staring at him with half-lidded eyes and flushed cheek with a mouth agape, he really couldn’t have refused. That’s why he slipped his fingers out and drew a whimper from Eren.

He then ripped the condom open and rolled it over his hardened cock. Coated it with some lube and aligned his little man with the hole. He then gently pushed a little in before placing small kisses on the brunettes back.

He then sunk in further with a painfully slow pace and when he finally got fully in, they both groaned in union.

Levi then placed feathered light kisses on Erens neck.

“Mmm...I want to kiss you.” The brunette said breathlessly.

The raven heard what the young one said, but in this position, kissing will be rather hard. He decided to just flip the brunette around.

“Oof-” The brunette let a sound escape his mouth and then his lips were attacked by none other than the raven himself. It started slowly, but it quickly escalated into a rough one. The raven bit Erens lower lip and the brunette gasped. Levi used this moment to slip his tongue in and tasted every part of his lovers mouth.

Eren slid his hand onto the ravens undercut, feeling how the rough surface glided under his fingertips. The kiss deepened and got messier by the second. Erens moanes added vibration to the passionate saliva exchange.

Levi was thrusting slowly in and out of Erens ass. He soon decided to add more spice to their love session by going onto a kneeling position with Eren on his lap.

Levi separated the kiss so he could speak. “Fuck yourself on my cock.” He then leaned into Erens neck to leave a hickey on a place that won’t be hidden by just a collar shirt.

Eren moaned and then started to move up and down on Levis dick. He couldn't withhold the sounds and let them freely escape from his mouth.

Levi wasn’t satisfied with the volume and decided to find the brunettes postrated. he changed his angle with every thrust and when he finally managed to hit the pleasure point, Eren cried out. The brunette was overwhelmed by the pleasure and was dazed for a little while.

“W-What was ah that?”

“That was your postrotate. I told  you it’s going to be good.” The raven went in for a kiss which Eren returned sloppily.

They both tried to exchange as many kisses as possible while Eren was pleasuring himself on the ravens dick.

Levis hand traveled down to the brunettes ass and squeezed it. This had earned him a loud moan. “Levi ah.”

“Eren.” Levi watched the brunettes expression closely. His eyes moved up and down. He wanted to see and save every movement deep into his memory

“God Eren, you’re makingh such lewd expressionsh” Levi grunted out.

“Levi hah, you’re cock feels so good ah.”

The ravens eyes were glued at how his dick disappear into the brunettes. He stared deeply with a hunger unknown to Eren. It was almost like Levi was about to eat eren as a whole.

“Ah Levi, I’m cuming.”

“Cum for me Eren.”

But before Erens cum could splurt out, a phone started to ring. The brunette understood that it belonged to him and started moving towards it, but was stopped by Levi, who pushed Eren back on the bed.

“Levi-” The brunette was cut off by a hand over his mouth.

“We’re close. Let’s finish our business before that, okay?” Levi rammed back inside and right into the prostate that made eren cry out. Albeit the moan was muffled by the hand over his mouth. The brunettes thoughts were jumbled as he only managed to nod in agreement.

The raven somehow found the sight of him on top and Eren withering beneath him, while every sound was muted,  very erotic.

He leaned down to start licking and biting Erens nipples. He felt how the moans increase with the vibrations that were made to his hand.

Eren came soon after with cum splattering all over both of their stomachs. Levi was still thrusting into the brunette.  The young one was limp, but still some moans were vibrating the ravens hand on top.

Levi soon came with a groan, but rode out his orgasm before falling onto the brunette flatly. Although now he wanted to hug and peppered the other with kisses, he was pushed off as the brunette ran to the still ringing phone.

Levi groaned in annoyance as he then glared at the device that had almost ruined their sex over all. Unfortunately it now had all Erens attention and he felt slight jealousy swell in his stomach.  What was more important that their time in bed anyway?

He stood up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to clean himself. He was sweating like a pig which disgusted him. The only acceptable thing on him would be the brunettes cum, but he can’t really lick that off.

He then imagined how Eren would lick his body clean of his own cum almost made him hard again if he hadn't shaken them image away instantly. He doubted Eren had the energy to go for a second round. He was a virgin after all so he really doubted that possibility to be true.

He started the shower and stepped in, he let the warm water glide over his body while he mulled over reasons to why Eren would want to answer a call in the middle of their lovemaking session.

Ah, what is this feeling? Why does he feel so tired all of a sudden?

He the felt pain soar through his body.

Wait, this pain is familiar. “Don’t tell me..” He fell on his knees and groaned. He soon heard Eren banging on the door.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered that the part that I made changes to wasn't automatically saved which was freaking stupid. I was also very busy so here's the last chapter folks. Love you all!

“Levi? Levi are you okay?”

“Don’t...come...near..me.” He managed to wheeze out, but it wasn’t loud enough as soon Eren came inside and was by his side, a hand on his back and the other on his chest.

“Levi? the priest said that the spirit wasn’t in the hospital anymore. It probably possessed someone elses body, we need to get away from here.”

This confirmed Levis suspicions. The spirit was still inside of him, Eren needs to run away from him.

“But first I have to go and call the ambulance. They told me to call them when you’re in pain again. Stay right here.” The brunette stood up, but before he could go anywhere Levi snatched the brunettes arm and yanked him back down.

No, this wasn’t his doing. He’s not the one,who is climbing onto Eren and pins the brunette down.

“L-Levi, what are you doing? Aren’t you feeling unwell?” Eren tried to push the other off, but unsuccessfully.

“Eren..my Eren.” those were the words that escaped his mouth unwillingly. Those weren’t definitely words that he would have spoke. he was more than sure that he wasn’t the one, who was leaning in to kiss the brunette.

“Levi come back to your senses!” Eren didn’t let Levi kiss him by turning his cheek to the awaiting lips. Instead he tried his best to pry the raven off of him.  He knew that even when he was weaker, he somehow had managed to throw him off earlier. He still had a chance.

“What are you saying, I’m fully aware of what I’m doing.” The raven whispered into Erens ear. The raven didn’t want this and was doing his best in taking back control over his body. this is his body not the spirits, that’s why he should have full control over himself. So why is this happening?

“You’re not the Levi I know, you’re that spirit. Get out of him!”

“I can’t leave this body anymore which means I have to share you with him. If you don’t let me kiss you, I will kill him. I’ll be free, but I can guess that this isn’t what you want.” Kill him? Can the ghost really do that? Fuck then he really is in trouble.

It pained Levi to see the brunette staring back with a shocked expression. It hurt him to think that there was nothing he could do to stop the spirit. If that were really himself, he would never threaten someone, just so he could have it his way. What ever happened to him might explain why he’s acting this way, but it can never excuse the actions.

Levi wanted Eren to fight back a bit more, he was sure that the ghost would have been patient enough for that. He even would have agreed to die, because even if they were to find a way to get the spirit out of his body, he could never destroy the memory of him taking advantage of the younger man.

His head leaned in more and their lips crashed together. Levi cringed inside and heard the ghost growl at him. He scoffed and wished he could somehow smash the spirits face in. Because that asshole deserves everything coming to him.

How could the spirit so openly manipulate Eren and then claim to love the brunette? This isn’t even love, it’s obsessing over someone they aren’t allowed to touch anymore.

The kiss was ended by Levi, who was able to find an opening to take back control.

“Eren...leave.” Levi said through gritted teeth. He then got off of Eren and waited patiently for the brunette to get up and away from him.

“The priest is going to come here and -” Eren got up and kneeled beside the raven, he tried to explain that it won’t do any damage to stay longer, but was cut off again by the raven.

“I said LEAVE! I don’t want to hurt you anymore, just fucking go!” Levi moved away.

“Levi, the priest will exorcise the spirit, he’ll help you get your body back and-” Eren followed after Levi.

“Go before it’s too late you suicidal bastard!” Levi tried to crawl away from Eren, so there would be enough distance between them for the brunette to escape if the spirit were to take over again. He also turned his back to the brunette.

“But Levi, I-”

The raven didn’t know how it happened, but he accidently punched the brunette in the face. Which in turn threw Eren off balance and fall head crashing against the bathtub and then to the harsh ground.

Levi instantly let himself go and got over to the brunette to check if he was okay. Eren was awake, but only slightly dazed, before he instantly came back to his senses.

“I’m okay.” The brunette sat up, but the raven the recoiled away from the brunette.

“Go now, before it’s too late.” He could already feel himself losing the power over his own body again. He couldn’t let what had happened before repeat itself. He doesn’t want to see how Eren is being taken advantage of and with his own body to top.

“Levi..”

“Go shithead.”

“Okay..” Eren got up and left the bathroom, the raven now hoped that he was fast enough in putting clothes on and getting the fuck out of this apartment. Just when he felt his remaining power leaving, he heard something fall in the bedroom. It heavily indicated of someone still inhabiting that room.

He panicked, but there was nothing he could do anymore. Eren , fucking run!

He lost control and all consciousness all together. he wasn’t going to see what happens to Eren now nor will he know whether the brunette will be alright.

 ~***~

Eren was putting clothes on, but he wasn’t planning on running away. Instead he decided to just go out and wait for the priest. That’s as far as he’ll go and when the ghost followed suit, he’ll just go and try to find the priest faster.

Just when he got the final piece of clothing on he accidentally knocked a vase off the nightstand. He then hurried to pick it up, but remembered that he needed t get out before the ghost takes full control over Levis body. He stop mid way and made his ways towards the door that led out of the apartment.

His hand rested on the door handle, but he didn’t press it down. The words the spirit spoke came crashing back to him. He could stab Levis body, therefor killing them both, but one would remain…

Then, wouldn’t he do exactly that if he were to leave? To get revenge for running away?

The brunette gulped and then turned back to stare back at the bedroom he just came from.

He doesn’t know what to do..what is the best action in situations like these? Is there a good way out of this without neither sides receiving damage.

He then heard footsteps and a door being thrown open.

If he doesn’t decided quickly, he’ll either regret staying here or be glad.

He doesn’t know which one it will be and he can’t make up his mind. His thoughts are too jumbled to make sense..he doesn’t know..he’s thinking, but his brain isn’t working.

His heart is beating fast, he can’t seem to calm it down.

Think Eren think. What would be the choice he would regret less?

The choice he would regret less..

Regret..a choice?

This sounds awfully familiar, but he doesn’t have the time to ponder over it further as a figure appeared into his line of sight.

“Eren..” Exhaustion was clear in the ravens voice.

“Levi.” The brunettes voice was high pitched.

Levis hunched figure was slowly closing the distance between each other, but the brunette was frozen in place. Unable to come up with a proper answer.

He could still make a run for it, but would he be fast enough to escape? Or is it even a wise decision? He’s wasting precious time contemplating what exactly he wants to do or should do.

Levi had to take 4 more steps until the brunette would lack any possible escape chances.

He has to go now before it’s too late!

3 more steps.

Just open the door and run!

2 more steps to go.

The brunette shut his eyes tightly.

1 more step.

He can’t leave!

Levi is finally in front of him, he knew it as he felt a hand gently caressing his face and a body against his own. An arm was wrapped around his waist and pulling him closer.

“Eren, calm down. It’s just me, I managed to suppress the spirit and now I don’t feel it trying to take over again. When was the priest supposed to arrive?” The raven spoke in a soothing tone.

The brunettes eyes shot open and stared at Levi incredulously. He then felt relief wash over him and his knees went weak. He then pushed himself away from the man, his back was met with the door and slided down to a sitting position.

The raven went to kneel down to the brunettes level. “You okay?”

“I am now.”

“Why the fuck didn’t you run away? I told you to get away didn’t I shithead?”

“Because of the threat. He said he would kill you if I didn’t kiss him, so I figured he would definitely do exactly that if I ran away. I didn’t want that so I stayed, sorry...” Eren looked away, ashamed that he couldn’t go.

“Idiot, if I cared what happened to me, would have I really told you to run?” Levi sighed and then pulled the brunette into his embrace.

“Sorry...”

“Whatever, when’s the stupid priest coming?”

“He should arrive soon, why?”

“Just wanted to know in case that asshole decided to take his shitty time and arrive tomorrow. I wouldn’t be able to guarantee it being safe in my presence.”

“Oh, alright.”

Erens phone started to ring and the brunette reacted fast by pushing the raven away and dashing towards his mobile in the bedroom. He answered it swiftly and heard heavy panting.

“Hello?”

“It’s me.”

“Oh priest? Um, just wait a little, I’ll be right down to let you-”

“No. I don’t want to come in. The presence is way too heavy for me to handle. Just you come down and I’ll tell you something you need to know. Don’t let him follow you.”

“Okay...”

He canceled the call and rushed towards the exit. He saw Levi still crouched down, but slowly standing back up. Their gazes locked and the brunette knew that the raven will follow him, unless he told him to act otherwise.

“Stay here, I’ll go talk to the priest.”

Eren noted how Levi looked unpleased by this but still did let him out without following after him.

He was quickly down and saw the priest standing and visibly fidgeting in place.

“What’s wrong?”

“Is it that person, who the spirit possessed…?” The priest pointed up. The brunette followed the finger and found the raven looking down at them through a window. He waved at Levi while smiling happily and the man returned it.

The brunette turned his attention back to the priest. “Yeah, why?”

“...”

Seeins as the priest was fidgeting more and not looking him straight in the eye , he got a bit angry. He wasn’t the most patient type, especially in situations like these.

“Out with it!” Eren demanded an explanation.

“I can’t help you.”

“What?! What do you mean?”

“I can’t remove that soul from that body.”

“Why?” Eren stomped closer. Levi needs help and this asshole refuses to save a human from something supernatural. Something the priest should be able to help with. The brunette grabbed the priests collar and scowled at him.

“I can’t work miracles like those. Those two are one and the same soul that just happened to get split in half. That spirit also belongs into that body and they need to merge into one on their own. They are already entwined.”

Erens anger dissipated in an instant into a much bigger confusion. His grip around the collar loosened. “What?”

“I don’t know how it happened, but the fact stands that they are one and the same person. The spirit obviously was left mostly with the sorrow, anger and nasty memories which probably lead it to act, feel and think malicious things. While the other side was left with no memories of something that might have hurt them, better feelings and the body itself with what they could start anew.” The priest explained.

Eren let go of the priest completely. He was left speechless and he stared down at his feet.

If that was true then... “What happens if they become one?”

“I don’t know. It depends on which side is the strongest. If the spirit, who had been haunting that house for so long proves to be more dominate, the malicious side will remain and the better part will only show time to time.” The priest stared at the brunette, whose head was hanging low.

He felt sorry for the younger one and decided to comfort him with his hand on the brunette's shoulder. As expectedly Eren raised his head and locked gazes with him.

“But if the good part proves to be the dominative part, then only that will shine out more. The bad side will also appear sometimes, but that’s how normal humans are, am I right? Everyone got a bad and a good side.” The priest smiled gently at the younger man and it was returned.

“Is it inevitable?” Eren asked, hopeful that such a thing isn’t necessary.

“Yes.”

“But how do I get them to merge?”

“You have to make them both aware of it. I don’t know how since this has never happened. At least nobody , who came asking for help, had such a problem.” The priest squeezed the brunettes shoulder. “I’m sorry that I couldn’t help you to the end.”

Eren placed his hand on the priests. “You have helped me enough.”

But soon the priest recoiled his hand from Eren shoulder and started to step away.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked with an eyebrow raised.

“I have to leave.” The priest answered and dashed away.

Eren turned around only to find Levi standing behind him with a glare set on the retreating figure. The brunette yelped and then scolded the raven for standing right behind, when he was supposed to stay inside.

The raven didn’t respond, instead he kept on giving a dirty look towards the priest, who is now far away, almost out of their sight.

“Levi?” Eren waved his hand before Levis face, but the raven grabbed his arm and squeezed it painfully hard. “Levi, you’re hurting me.” Instead of the grip loosening he was roughly tugged back inside with him trying to pry the hand off.

“Levi, what’s wrong?” He didn’t receive an answer. Even when they got inside, he was still yanked further in until they were in the bedroom. He was then pushed onto the bed and Levi climbed onto him.

“Levi?” Eren tried to call out to the raven one more time, but he was then assaulted by a pair of lips.

This can’t be the good Levi in control. This has to be the spirit! When did it take control? While he was outside, talking to the priest? Or was he faking Levis personality from the start, just so he wouldn’t run away?

He tried pushing the raven off of him, but instead of forcing the kiss to end on his won, the spirit Levi stopped on his own.

“Eren..do you truly hate me ths much?”

Eren was shocked for a moment, but quickly recovered and shook his head in response.

“Then why do you reject me?” The face the spirit was staring at him with a pained expressio. Something the brunette sees for the first time. This made Eren feel quilty of his previous behaviour.

“If you hate me this much, I really should just disappear...”

Why indeed?

He didn’t own an answer. The ghost might have been cruel to him, but if he had been trying to understand him more, would he have then accepted him the way he is doing now?

The spirit might just been lonely and all those feelings and memories, could have corrupted his otherwise good heart. It’s not like he was doing this for fun. He just wanted to have someone, who he loved near him. Have them understand him.

Could he tell him, what the priest told him?

Could he convince this side of Levi that he and the ‘fake’ were one and the same person, who’s soul was just split in half. Would he listen?

He doesn’t know, but he hopes that the spirit Levi believes him.

“There’s a way for you to stay with me in this life time.” He started, hoping he somehow got his full attention.

“There is?” The tone sounded hopeful.

 

 

“The priest-”

“Don’t even mention him, he touched you.” Levi growled, pure fury visible in his face.

“Okay um, I was told that you and the levi you called fake, are one and the same person...” He cried out in pain, when Levi gripped his arms in a very panful manner.

“Lies.” The spirit mumbled. “Lies, all lies.”

“It’s the truth, I swear!” Eren shouted.

“How can you believe that man?! Do you trust him more than me?” Levi hissed into his exposed ear and then bit it.

“I don’t, but it makes sense! I mean, there’s no way there could be two souls with the same personality, right? You have the memories, that’s why you’re filled with sorrow and acting a lot more different.” Eren tried to reason with the spirit, but he moaned, whenever the Levi sucked and left marks on his neck.

“...” Levi stopped what he was doing and thought for a little while.

“You and I could stay together forever, just please..think about it.”

“...”

“I’m sure they were telling me the truth. For what would they lie to me?”

“Even if that were to be true, I don’t own an power here. It’s the one, who I called fake, who has to accept me.”

Eren smiled brightly as hoped started swelling in his chest. Was he able to get through to the spirit? Could he finally reason with the crazy yet strong spirit?

“I an explain him what he has to do. I’m sure he’ll agree.” Eren explained, hoping the spirit would agree.

“No.”

“No?” The brunettes face fell a little. Was he going to deny that idea?

“He’ll never agree to merge with a monster like me. He probabaly doesn’t want any part in this...”

“How do you know?”

“He or we or me back while I was still alive, rejected this side of me that had memories, felt sorrow and anger. Just seconds before I died, I wished to be free of this side.” The spirit confessed.

“Eh?“ Erens faced morphed into one of disbelief and shock in a matter of seconds. Then, what had he been trying to do so far?

“I had kept this from you. I hated the side of me that got the body, a good life and was about to even get you. I didn’t want to be left behind. I didn’t want to become history. So that’s why I needed to get you to myself before he could.”

“...” What?

“I didn’t want to burden you with this. I just wanted some piece of hapiness to myself.”

“I-”

“But even know that you know, I won’t let go. I can’t let go. I’ll drag you with me even if it’s the last thing I do.” Levi hissed and tightened his grip around Erens arms again. A wicked look was visible on his face.

Eren gulped, terrified of what was going to happen to him. There is no reasoning with the spirit after all?

Before the ghost Levi could do anymore damage to Eren, he was surpressed by none other but the good Levi himself.

“Levi?”

“Eren...What did the spirit do to you while I was out?” Levi asked, worried that the brunette was permanently scared by something.

“No.”

Levi eyed the new hickeys on the brunettes neck and then noted the abused lips. That fucker still did something to Eren, but he won’t just admit it.

“Levi listen, you need to accpet the spirit as your own, because you and him are one and the same person.”

“What?! Where the fuck did you get that shit from?”

“The priest told me! The spirit is really suffering, so please-”

“No fucking way will I do that. Is there a chance to remove him from me?”

“Are you telling me you don’t believe me?!” Eren stared at the raven in disbelief.

“Its’ not that, how will I know that the spirit didn’t make the priest tell you that?” Levi tried to reason with the brunette. He doesn’t want to take that risk. He can’t make such a risky move unless he’s proven that all those words are true.

“Levi please, believe me! It makes too much sense and the spirit himself said that you have to accept him.” Eren begged the raven. He was desperate, because he didn’t want to let the spirit suffer any longer. Tears started prickling at the corners of his eyes, when he still saw the mistrust in the ravens eyes. “Please.” His voice cracked.

“Why are you getting so emontinal?”

“Because he’s you and I love you!” He was panting heavily.

“Eren...”

“Levi, please...please trust me.” His voice cracked when he was begging the raven. “Please...” He sniffed and let the tears fall.

Levi least his body down onto the brunettes. “Fine.”

“Thank you.” Eren cried and shut his eyes.

Levi concentrated hard. He was going to do this. He couldn’t have possibly refused, when his brunette was crying his eye balls out, while begging him for a favor. He just hoped he wasn’t going to regret it.

~***~

Levi was in an unknown place with a dark mist floating around him. Levi looked ahead and discovered his other self standing far away from his position. He was smiling wickedly while staring at him expectantly.

Was this really okay? Was this really the right thing to do?

He doesn’t know, but he couldn’t possibly back down now. He started stepping towards the spirit, no his other half. He was going to merge with him and come out of this with full control over himself.

It was hard, it was like he was being rejected. Harsh wind blew, making it really difficult for the raven to step further and closer to the lightly gray figure.

Didn’t Eren say that the spirit wanted to become one again? He could trust Eren, but could he put his faith in the priests and the ghosts words?

He didn’t notice how or when, but he stepped into a hole, where he fell down into a black emptiness.

He cursed himself. He should have been more careful.

~***~

His ears were ringing, he didn't want to wake up, but there was someone calling for him. He needs to wake up.

He feels tired and doesn’t want to, but he has to. It’s someone important to him, who is calling. They need him.

His eyes shot open, the light blinded him. He closed them and reopened them.

“Levi?! What’s wrong?” Eren was panicking now.

“Levi?” Levi turned his gaze towards the brunette lazily. “Your eyes….”

Levi watch the brunette expectantly, waiting for Eren to finish his sentence. “Their different.”

Levi raised his eyebrow at that, but Eren was quickly off the bed. He returned with a mirror and the raven stared at it in shock. He had one silver colored eye and the other was more of a blue color.

Was this the reason, why Eren had different eye colors?

 


End file.
